Against All Odds
by evil.vixen
Summary: Alice never saw Bella jump. Bella didn't hestiate to kiss Jacob. Edward comes back to find Bella and Jacob together. What will Edward do in order to keep Bella... Forever? ON HIATUS! Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Alice didn't see Bella jump? What if Bella and Jacob got together? What happens when Edward comes back, only to find Bella in Jacob's arms? What will Edward do to keep Bella from being with Jacob? How far will he go to keep her... forever? Read and Review please, this is my first fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All the characters, powers, legends etc belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am not being paid for this and I am not intending to break a copyright law or anything. This is purely for fun, not profit.**

**Chapter 1:**

Jake pressed his warm cheek against the top of my hair…

All reasoning lost, I turned my head to hide my face in his chest. My hand curled around his waist and I felt Jake tighten his grip around me. Slowly, deliberately, I slid my hand up his abdomen and pressed my palm to Jake's chest, just over his heart.

Silently, I pressed my lips to Jake's chest, heard his breath hitch and his heart quicken. Just as I knew he would, Jake gently tugged my chin up so that he could look at my face. I refused to meet his eyes, blushing a deep crimson. Oh, how I hated how easily I blushed!

"Bella, what was… wait, Bells?" He sounded confused and I knew exactly why. I looked up slowly, hit with the full view of his face. I gasped and Jake froze. "Bells, what did I do?" Jake looked terrified and in… pain. I felt terrible for putting him through this and I was quick to explain my reaction.

"It's just that you're so… beautiful!" I breathed. The pain in Jake's eyes disappeared and he moved so quickly that I didn't even realize what he was doing until he had my face in his hands. Ever so softly, Jake brushed his lips over mine, his hot breath washing over my face. He smelt like the forest, so sweet and natural. I wanted more.

Then, he kissed me. It wasn't or reluctant. I didn't fear being killed quicker than I could blink and I wasn't worried about staying perfectly still. Instead, I was in a state of pure bliss. It didn't matter that I was broken or that I was worthless, I was here, in Jake's arms and he loved me. My body took over and my arms slid around Jake's neck. One of his hands slid down to grip firmly at my waist, the other tangling in the mess of my curly brown hair.

I couldn't let anything happen here in the cab of my truck, could I? Jake kicking his foot on something on the ground told me no. I slowly pulled my lips from his, sighing. Jake immediately started apologizing and it was all I could do not to burst out laughing. Hadn't he realised how much I was kissing him? "Bells, I'm so sorry, so so sorry. I didn't mean to do that honestly." Jake was still apologizing and I couldn't even get a word in.

Then, just as I was going to stop him, a thought struck me. I had been kissing him BACK! I didn't think that I harbored feelings for Jake but now that I thought about it, I realised that I had been totally floating when Jake kissed me. I wasn't just giving him a little bit of my heart; he already had anything that I could give to him of it.

Jake's hand waving across my face and his panicked tone brought me from my thoughts. "Bella, please forgive me. I can control myself, I promise. I know you don't want this it's just-" I felt saddened at that. "Who said I didn't want this? I was in that as much as you were. I just can't believe, Jacob Black, that after you kiss me like THAT, you can't notice how much I was kissing you BACK!" I hadn't meant to shout, my voice just changed as I became angry.

To my embarrassment, tears fell from my face but Jake just stared at me, completely lost in his own mind. Then, he suddenly looked hopeful. "Why would you want this… want ME? And, you were kissing me… OH MY GOD! YOU WERE KISSING ME!" He was yelling in realization. I just stared out the window, mentally smacking myself.

"Bella, Bella! Please Bells, I need to know…" Jake stopped short, temporarily lost for words. "You need to know what?" I asked, still angry and tears were still streaming down my face. "Bella… do you love me?" Holy crap, what had he just asked me? Before I knew what I was going to say, I whispered so softly I didn't think he would hear me, "Yes, I-I do. I love you Jacob Bla-"

Before I could even finish speaking, I was pulled into Jake's embrace and he just held me there, against his huge chest. After a while, Jake realised that I was still crying. "Why are you crying baby? Please, say it's not me…" He whispered, worry and care in his tone. "I don't even know, I'm just so happy and so confused and… oh Jake!" I cried, hugging him closer. I really just needed him there, with me.

"Bella, shh, it's okay. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to. I'll never leave you, I promise you. That was a promise that I dearly knew he'd keep and I was so blissfully happy at that moment that I didn't care what else happened to me. Edward may be gone but he didn't love me and although he would always have a special place in my heart, I wanted Jacob and Jacob wanted me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, so I had some free time and I decided to update! I've got so much of this story already in my head; I just really need to get it out. **

**Oh, and sorry that the first chapter was so short and before people start asking when Edward comes in, he will but I have to develop Bella and Jacob's relationship.**

**Anyways, thank you SO much for your reviews and here is the next chapter.**

**Oh, and could people please mention in their reviews whether they like Jake's point of view in the story too.**

**Love always**

**-They Didn't Listen xx.**

**Chapter Two: **

**BPOV**

I got off from Newton's at 8:30 and was walking out to the car park when Mike ambushed me. "Bella! Bella wait up a second!" he yelled as I made my way to the door. I stopped politely and waited, mentally cringing.

"So what are you doing tonight?" he asked, trying to sound casual but I could tell that Mike was nervous by the way he was fidgeting with his hands. _Crap I'm in for it _I thought. "Oh, nothing. I'm watching a movie."

As soon as I saw the glint in Mike's eye, I instantly regretted telling the truth. Just as I thought he would, Mike misunderstood, saying, "Oh, well do you fancy any company? It can get awfully lonely at the theatre alone…"

Mike looked so hopeful but there was no way I was going anywhere near him. Besides, it wasn't an invitation. "Oh, actually I'm having a night in and watching a movie with Jake." I said, just as I reached the doors and I started searching for my keys.

"Who's Jake?" Mike asked, grabbing my arm to stop me from leaving. Like I could go anywhere without my keys!

"I am." Just as I exited the building, I saw Jake standing there, leaning against his Rabbit with his arms crossed. I was so pleased to see him. "Get your hands off my Bella!" He threatened.

"Y-y-your Bella?" Mike stammered, confused and scared as hell. "That's right," Jake announced, smiling hugely at me, raising his arms for me.

I didn't even wait for Mike to recover; I skipped into Jake's waiting arms, smiling profusely. Jacob Black, the man who loved me more than anything. The _man_ that I loved. The _man_ that made me happy, that made me smile.

Jake's hands pulled my face up to his and he kissed me, holding back slightly for our 'company' was still gawking. I pulled away far too soon but I had to get rid of Mike.

"Thanks for walking me out Mike but I think I'll be perfectly fine now." I said, even though Mike wasn't really walking me out, he was trying to _take _me out; on a _date_.

"N-n-no problem Bella, I'll see you later." He squeaked, running off and more than likely, eyes still wide at the size of Jacob.

"Mmm, now that that's settled…" Jake said, eyeing me. I didn't wait for his lead, I just kissed him, loosing myself in the feeling of his warm lips against mine. All too soon I had to pull away again as Jake started to rub my hips, his pant tightening.

I was red but I didn't care. "Now, what did you do with my car?" I asked, knowing by the cheekishly gloating look on Jake's face that he was responsible. "I… umm… took it back to your place, I wanted to bring this baby out for a bit." He admitted, tapping the roof of his black Rabbit.

"Well you _could _have told me!" I grumbled, half smiling. "It would have saved me looking everywhere for my keys!" Jake started laughing and then he pulled me into a warm hug. "Then I wouldn't get to see you blush baby."

*****

**JPOV**

The car ride home was nice. We were headed back to Bella's place to watch movies, just as she'd told the Newton kid but I wasn't going to be watching the screen. Not with Bella with me!

I held he tiny hand in mine as I drove, gently tracing patterns along her palm with my thumb. She was so comfortable with me, it was as if we had been together for years, not just a week. I was thinking about that when Bella spoke.

"Jake...?" She spoke nervously, unsure whether to ask whatever it was. "Mmm, what is it Bells?" I was a tad worried but I knew exactly how to hide it from Bella. Al I had to do was smile and act like I didn't know what was going on.

"Well, I was wondering…" She was delaying asking and it was killing me. "I was wondering if… well, if I could introduce you as my boyfriend?" I looked at her and she was blushing a deep beetroot. Then, I was confused, wasn't I already her boyfriend?

Bella recognized the confusion on my face before I could hide it and she started trying to explain herself. "It's just that you haven't asked me to be your girlfriend and I didn't know whether you waned me to be so I just had to ask." She was almost in tears.

I pulled up on the side of the road, releasing her hand to do so. "Bells, I'm sorry. I didn't think that you wanted me to ask. I didn't want to embarrass you but now that you mention it…" I smirked and Bella just looked down.

"Baby look at me." Bella still didn't look up. "Please." She heard the plead in my voice and Bella regretfully looked up, water framing her eyelids. "Bella, sweetheart, I have to ask you something." I paused for her to take the words in.

"Bells, will you _please_ be mine? Be my girlfriend, even though you are much more than that to me. Will you be with me, even if I am just some ugly, hairy dog?" I was mentally begging Bella to accept my plea. I needed her and she needed me; we were a perfect match in every way.

The tears overflowed from Bella's eyes as she whispered, "Of course I will. I love you Jake. I need you." My heart jumped and I almost screamed for joy. Instead, I settled for grabbing Bella and pulling her onto my lap. I hugged her and just held her in my arms.

My Bella, my sweet, perfect little Bella. And now she really was mine. "Baby, shhh, it's okay. I love you too, so so much. I love you Bella Swan, with everything I have."

My words were completely overflowing with love and compassion for the beauty in my lap. She smiled, still crying silently but it was then that I realised that she was crying because she was _happy_.

And Bella was happy because she was with _me. _

******

**Hope y'all like that and please please PLEASE review!**

**I love you all so much and thanks so much for reading this fic!**

**-They Didn't Listen xx.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello to all my amazing readers! As promised, another update. I've been busy so sorry if this chapter ends up short and sorry it's taken me so long to update!**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who's been reviewing me… I love you SO much and your reviews make me feel so happy! I'm really thankful to all the people that put me onto their alert lists. Thanks guys!**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 3**

**JPOV**

When we got to her place, I was still thinking about my ride with Bella. After she'd stopped crying, I couldn't help it, I had to kiss her. I wasn't going to start off her tears again so it was short.

She was reluctant to pull away and that made me smile. Not wanting to ruin our closeness, I pulled the seatbelt around both of us and drove with Bella curled up on my lap.

She was so peaceful, so perfect. Every time I looked at her, my heart beat faster and to know that she was mine was so amazing that I was relishing every second I'd known her. Bella was mine and I wasn't going to let anyone or any_thing _ruin that.

"Jake?" Bella whispered as unbuckled the seatbelt. "Yeah Bells?" I asked, my mind back in the present. "Nothing," she smiled. God, I loved her smile! "I just wanted to hear your voice." She blushed and pressed her lips to my neck.

I felt myself warm from deep within, a feat very difficult as I was always hotter than a regular human. It felt as if my soul was on fire, I was so in love. I desperately wanted to tell Bella how it felt to finally be with her but I wasn't that good with words. I settled for gripping her tightly against me and whispering "I love you," in her ear.

"I know." She whispered and I knew Bella understood exactly what I was trying to say. She was my Bella and she knew everything about me. My Bella and I was going to spend the rest of my life taking care of her.

Slowly, she unwrapped herself from me and climbed, rather clumsily and very cutely, out of the car. I was quick behind her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "What movie are we going to watch?" I asked softly into Bella's ear.

"Surprise me!" She said, taking my hand and leading me into the house. "I'll make the popcorn, you put the movie on." I just nodded, kissed her on the cheek and went into the living room in search of Pride & Prejudice. One of Bella's favourites.

When I found the movie, I slipped it into the player and walked back to the kitchen where Bella was making popcorn. I walked up behind her without realizing that she didn't know I was there. "You're so cute when you're focused y'know?" Bella jumped as I spoke.

"Jake! Don't sneak up on me, okay?" Her heart was pounding because I had scared her but it was the sweet blush on her cheeks that gave me an idea.

I leant forward, moving closer to Bella. I removed the empty bowl from her hands but I don't even think that she noticed as her eyes were locked on mine. I leant forward more, placing my hands on either side of Bella, clasping the bench, the sides of my hands gently brushing her hips.

I pressed my lips to her neck, running them down to her collar bone and back to her ear. I just couldn't resist and my tongue escaped my lips, running along Bella's skin. Her heart quickened and I smiled into her flesh, ecstatic.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you. Please… forgive me?" I beseeched. Bella's breath caught at my voice and I wished that her mind was filled with the same desires as mine.

"You're forgiven…" She whispered, barely intelligible as she exhaled. "Good, now we can watch the movie." I sighed, forcing myself to pull away so as not to push Bells too far. Her small hand caught my cheek and pulled easily until my lips were on hers. My heart jumped as I realised that Bella had just kissed _me_! It wasn't the other way around!

Her fingers curled around my bare shoulders, attempting to pull me closer to her. It was not Bella's strength, for she could not move me, but my longing for her that pulled me forward, that pressed me against Bella's small frame. My lips never left hers as I lifted her onto the bench so that I wouldn't crush her under my weight.

I pushed further against her as she parted her lips for me to enter her mouth. Our tongues swirled around each others and I lost all self control. My arms locked around Bella's waist and I dragged her butt forward until she was pressed as tightly as possible against me. I sucked softly at her tongue and her heart went crazy in response.

All too soon, Bella pulled away. She knew I wanted more but Bella, sweet innocent Bella, would never want to find herself in a situation that she could potentially regret. "_Now _we can watch the movie," She smiled, clearly pleased with herself.

"You're the boss, baby. Off we go!" I grabbed Bella up in my arms and carried her into the living room before plunking down on couch, a huge bowl of popcorn in my hands also. Even though we were on the couch, I wasn't letting Bella off my lap until she moved herself.

Just my luck, she got up to retrieve the remote and play the movie, leaving my lap to do so. "You'd better have picked a good movie," She warned, laughing. "I thought I did," I just smirked, thinking happily about our little episode in the kitchen. Bella sat down beside me and I threw my arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer.

I tucked into the popcorn, suddenly ravenous. I shoved handfuls into my mouth in a bid to fill my stomach. Bella noticed and frowned. "Hey! Share mister, _I _made it, I get to eat it too!" She announced but I just laughed.

"Sure, but you'll have to come and get it." I teased, seeing the playful expression on my face reflected in Bella's beautiful brown eyes. "Oh, you're on!" Bella leapt and the bowl but I was too fast and she missed by inches. I laughed as she grabbed at the bowl again, this time getting closer.

I stretched my arm up so that the bowl was out of Bella's reach and she would have to climb onto me to get it. "No fair!" She swatted at my arms playfully. Then, to my immense delight, Bella jumped into my lap and made a grab at the bowl again. Just as she missed again, I stopped suddenly, realizing exactly what position Bella was in.

She was practically straddling me, her legs thrown around my waist and her hips pushing into me. I felt my pants tighten but Bella didn't seem to notice as she plucked the bowl successfully from my hands. Then, she froze too. "You gave up to easily..." She was suspicious but I didn't want to embarrass myself or her so I did what I was dying to do. I simply picked Bella up and lay on top of her, my previous hunger replaced by a new one.

I wanted to kiss Bella and I could tell that she wanted to kiss me. All I could do was slide my hands to the sides of her face and claim her lips. I kissed her softly, gradually building up anticipation and then letting my body take over as much as I could. Bella kissed me back with as much intensity as she could manage, my heart doing front flips in my chest.

Then, completely out of the blue, Bella dumped the bowl of popcorn on my head and pulled her lips from mine, laughing hysterically. "You think that was funny hmmm?" I asked, growing an idea in my head. Bella responded by laughing louder still as the bowl slid off my head, leaving a trail of popcorn embedded in my hair.

"_That _was for being cheeky!" She laughed, eyes shining in enjoyment. I forgot what I was planning to do at the sight of Bella so happy, happier than she had been since _he _left and just pulled her into a bear hug, relishing the softness of her pale skin. "Okay, you win… but…" I trailed off, building the suspense. "YOU have to get all the popcorn from my hair!" I laughed. Bella smiled too but nodded her head, agreeing.

I lay my head into her lap and Bella began softly easing the food from my hair, stroking my scalp gently. I just sighed in contentment and let my eyes close. "Sleep my Jacob. You look exhausted!" She cooed quietly and I fell into a sleep filled with Bella and her sweet lips, her soft skin and her body against mine.

**Reviews?  
Loved it?  
Hated it?  
Lemme know, alright?**

**-They Didn't Listen.  
xx.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey again guys. Sorry the start of this story has been mainly fluff; I want to be able to shape up Bella and Jacob's relationship before I get into all the drama that the storyline promises. **

**I am really feeling wonderful about all the reviews I have gotten. I'm getting such positive responses to my story and it makes me feel great. Thank you guys SO much!**

**Anyway, on with the story and PLEASE review so I can find out what you think as the story continues.**

**-They Didn't Listen.**

**xxo.**

**Chapter 4: **

**JPOV**

I dreamt of the future: Bella and I, married, children and no vampires or anyone threatening my sweetheart's life. It seemed so real, so perfect, that I was reluctant to open my eyes when I felt someone gently shaking me.

My eyes eased open and Bella was above me, looking magnificent and sleepy. "Mmm? What is it baby?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Charlie's home and we fell asleep. I was just waking you up. You snore too y'know?" She giggled but then Charlie cleared his throat and the colour drained from Bella's face.

"You guys done chatting? There's popcorn all over the floor. Oh and I called Billy. There's a storm raging outside and he and I both agree that it would be best if you stayed the night here Jake, my boy."

Charlie was smiling and my heart was going crazy in happiness, delighted to have permission from Billy _and _Charlie to stay the night.

Just because Billy has given his consent didn't mean that I wouldn't have to phase and check with Sam before I settled though.

I was running through a plan that allowed me to escape for a bit and phase. I barely noticed Bella was still awake until she started stroking my hair again. I moaned softly and shifted the position of my head back onto Bella's lap.

"Well, I take it that you two don't have any objections. I'll just go and grab something to eat then. Oh, and turn that movie off will you. It's been finished for ages!" Charlie laughed and then headed into the kitchen.

"Dad, what time is it exactly?" Bella asked as she got up and put the movie away. I just sat and admired my girlfriend from the couch. God, she was beautiful.

"It's nine o'clock, Bells." He replied.

"Oh, great. I'm off to have a shower then." Bella looked at me and quietly whispered, "Go and check that this is okay with Sam. I don't want you getting into trouble because of me." Then, she walked off up the stairs.

I heard Bella's clothes hit the floor and the shower start. I could just imagine the water running down her bare back, face flushed in the steam; the sweet pink colour of her cheeks surging my heart in warmth.

Then, I found myself imagining being in that shower with her, wrapping myself around her bare frame, letting the heat pour over both of us, kissing her slowly, deliberately as she moaned in delight. I quickly snapped out of my fantasies as I heard Charlie clear his throat in the kitchen.

I walked into the room to see him sitting casually at the head of the table, gun belt still at his waist. I was still marveling at my thoughts and desperately wanting them to become reality. Painfully conscious of my chance waiting upstairs, I sat down next to Charlie and let him speak his piece.

"Jacob, you know that you're like a son to me right?" I nodded in response, indicating for him to continue. "And you also know that I am aware of your and Bella's relationship. Look, I know that you care for her," I opened my mouth to correct him but Charlie held his hand to silence me.

"And that you don't want to hurt her but Jake, you're a teenage boy. Don't think that I don't know what you want from Bella. You're a good kid Jacob but you need to remember that Bella is still hurting from the way… the way _he _left her. I don't want to see her hurt again. I don't think that I could handle it."

I was definitely aware of how badly Bella was affected by the bloodsucker leaving. I had been the one to put her back together. No matter how much I cared for Charlie though, I couldn't ignore that he'd indicated that all I wanted from Bella was sex.

"Charlie, I can't believe that you'd think I'd want to hurt Bella in any way. And as for wanting only sex from her, Charlie, I _love _Bella, more than anything else. I don't care whether our relationship ever becomes that physical, it's only a detail. We both love each other and I'm going to spend my whole life showing Bella just how much I care."

I stood now; back rigid and my face the epitome of seriousness. Charlie seemed shocked but recovered himself quickly. "I never thought I'd think this but I actually believe you Jake. But, I still expect you to honor my daughter for all you're worth. Oh, and in case you've forgotten, a little extra incentive is that I have a license to kill."

Charlie was standing too and he was as serious as I was. I just smiled, earning a glare that didn't even faze me. "That will not be necessary, Charlie. You know me." I was still smiling as my eyes caught the door. "I'm just gunna check out Bella's engine, it was being a bit funny on the way here and if I don't fix it now, I'll forget. Sorry Charlie, I have to make sure she's safe." I slipped silently out the door, careful to walk in the direction of the truck before heading into the entrance of the forest and phasing.

I had to check in with Sam.

**

When I got back into the house, I reported that all was fixed in Bella's engine and I smiled brightly as I made my way up to her room. I had heard the shower stop earlier and already knew that Bella was dressed so I just opened the door and strolled in.

I stopped dead at what I saw. Bella was standing in front of me, smiling with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a small vest top, barely covering her skin and allowing her breasts to swell beneath it. Her pale, flat stomach was uncovered and very, very hot.

Bella had a pair of loose, baggy pants hanging from her hips, exposing her pelvis bone which was pressing against her scarily thin frame. Bella had been affected so badly by him, so badly that she had even stopped eating for a time. I couldn't bear to see her that way.

I was still desperately trying to pull her together again and slowly but steadily, we were getting back on track. Despite her thinness, Bella looked unbelievably sexy. I was turned on like crazy just looking at her. Why oh why did everything Bella did, said or wore make me go crazy with longing?

I was fighting with my desires and all I could do to stop myself from grabbing Bella and taking her right then and there was to lean lightly against the door. "I guess I'll take the couch then," She said, making a move to leave the room. What, no! She wasn't going anywhere and I was making sure of that.

I pulled off my shirt, grabbed Bella around the waist and fell to the bed with her in my arms. "Sorry babe but I'm under orders not to leave you for a second. I have to be with you for the _whole _night which means that you're just going to have to sleep here with me. Can't argue with the Alpha I'm afraid." I whispered into Bella's ear, gently rubbing her arm.

**BPOV**

Jake laughed as he kissed my neck. He drove me crazy when he did that and he knew it! Cheater! I couldn't help but sigh and gave in to the temptation. I wouldn't have been able to stay downstairs on the couch if Jake was up here anyway, I wouldn't have been able to sleep.

"You're right, you can't argue and I hardly want to." I laughed, "What exactly_ did_ Sam say anyway?" Jake wrapped his arms tighter around me, hitting me with his natural, woody smell; the smell that reminded me of the outdoors and the perfections of nature.

"Warnings mainly, nothing of consequence." Liar. He was hiding something because it would either hurt me or it was embarrassing for him. I was going to find out no matter what it was. "You know you can't lie to me don't you? Now tell me what Sam said, please. I hate secrets."

Jacob sighed, giving in. "He wasn't happy with the arrangement for a few reasons. It was my night to patrol anyway so I'm not going against protocol; I'm helping, if anything. No, Sam thinks that it's a great tactic for me to be here, much closer to protect you and that's why dad suggested it. It's just…" He trailed off.

"It's just…?" I needed to know. "Sam doesn't like me, does he?" Jake faltered.

"No, of course he likes you it's just that… Bells, he's worried about you." He said it so quickly and quietly that I almost missed it. Then, I gasped.

"He's worried about me? Why?" I was so confused. Jake just sighed again.

"He's worried about me… about me taking advantage of you. He doesn't want me to hurt you in any way and Sam, well… Sam doesn't think that I can control myself. I think I've proven that I can though, I mean, how many times have I just restrained myself…"

Jake was talking to himself now and I was staring ahead in surprise. Then, I got worked up for no apparent reason. I turned around to face Jake. "Sam thinks that you're going to force me to sleep with you?" I asked, as calmly as possible.

"Yeah… well along those lines anyway. He doesn't want me to start that much of a physical relationship with you and then walk away, leave you in pieces like L-" Jacob cut off. I was shocked. I had thought that Sam just didn't like me, that he didn't like the way Jake felt about me but it turns out that Sam actually cared about how I ended up. Or was it about the pack?

"Jake… is Sam worried about the effect of… of… _that _happening on the pack?" Jake shook his head.

"He doesn't want _you _to get hurt. He cares about you Bells, like he would a daughter, just like dad and Charlie do. You're one of us now and we look after our kind. Bells, Sam is worried about _you. _He shouldn't be though. I could never walk away from you. No matter what Bella, I love you too much to give you up. I'm yours… forever."

"Promise?" I whispered, trying desperately not to think of Edward.

"Promise." Jake hugged me to him, filling me with the warmth, love and happiness echoing from him. I was so happy at that moment that I would have cried if Jake didn't kiss me. I laid my hands on his cheeks, fingers curling around his cheekbones.

Jake kissed me with more passion than I'd ever known. I wanted him so much. I loved him even more. I couldn't imagine my life without Jacob Black. There was no way on Earth that I would ever let him go and I wasn't going to let him leave me, if what Sam feared ever came true, without fighting with my entire soul to keep him with me.

When Jake broke the kiss, he had the look in his eye that he got whenever he really wanted to ask something but he was afraid of my reaction. "What do you want to ask? Don't even try to deny it; I know you and you really want to know the answer to whatever it is."

Jake blushed. He actually _blushed_! I giggled quietly but then was serious again. "Bells?" He started, hesitant. "Bells, well… I know that everyone is seeing us being together as too far because they don't want to see you hurt if something goes wrong but I just want to know what you think… like, is that something you _want_ too?"

I was shocked, had Jake just asked me if I wanted to be with him? And why would people be objecting to us being in a relationship? "Jake… who says that our relationship is taking it too far? We were meant to be together, we love each other. How is that wrong? And of _course _I want to be your girlfriend; I want to be with you always." Jake laughed.

"Bella, Bella. I wasn't talking about our relationship. I was talking about us being _together. _Y'know, like completely and physically together? I was talking about sleeping together." He blushed again and I laughed at him and myself. I was really quite embarrassed.

"Jake, I'd like for us to have sex if that's what you're asking. I love you and I want to be _with_ you, in every way but I don't want to rush into anything. People don't need to be worried about me getting hurt because I have every confidence that you won't leave me and I'm not letting you go, ever." I was calm and confident, even though I was embarrassed but it was Jake and we were discussing something serious and personal within our relationship.

"Bells, I know that you haven't done it before." Jake whispered. I knew he was about to continue but he didn't want to hurt me so he stopped. I didn't know why but I was suddenly confident in talking about my relationship with Edward. Jake made me feel complete again.

"No, I haven't. Edward was my first boyfriend and it wasn't an option for us. Well, not if I was _human_ anyway and Edward wasn't very keen on altering that part. The human part, that is." I felt a slight twinge but the hole that had been so huge for so long was suddenly disappearing and I didn't feel so tied down by pain anymore.

"Bella, we don't have to talk about this. I know it hurts." Jake was looking at me with worry in his eyes but also… relief.

"No, Jake, I'm actually okay. It hurts yeah, but you being with me has made things so much easier. I feel like a person again. Besides, it's our relationship that we're discussing and I want you to get the answers you deserve. Which reminds me… how much experience have… have you had?" I had asked the question before I lost my nerve. I wasn't too sure that I wanted to know the answer.

"None personally. I'm technically a virgin." Jake announced, making me curious.

"Personally and technically? Explain please." It was odd, I wasn't quite sure that I understood.

"Well, I've told you that we can see each other's thoughts? Well, some of the pack, they can't keep their minds off what they were doing before we were called to our meeting…" He trailed off. I understood immediately.

"Oh, you can see everything they've been doing?" I laughed warily, feeling sorry for him. All Jake could do was nod. "That must be hard."

"Well, the guys try hard not to think about it but yeah, they can't really stop. It's just hard with Paul and Rachel. I mean, they've been together since becoming an item and well… she's my sister and, it's just hard. And no matter what I do, he can't leave her, she's an imprint."

"Imprint? What's that?" My curiosity was sparked but Jake just sighed.

"I don't know if I'm the right person to explain, I don't know first hand. Another time maybe. I don't really want to talk about it tonight anyway." He sounded stressed and tired. I felt responsible and couldn't help but try to fix it.

"Baby, you need to sleep," Jake yawned to support my point, "Please!" His face was grumpy but there was no ignoring the dark circles under his eyes. Reluctantly, Jake agreed and I smiled, triumphant. Then, I could barely breathe. It took me a few seconds to realize that Jake had me in a bear hug. I just laughed and hugged him back.

"God, I love you!" He gushed, "You're so amazing. Even when you should be worried about yourself, you're worried about _me _because I haven't been sleeping. Bella, you perfect, sweet woman… I'm so glad you're mine!" Then, he kissed me slowly and then pulled away saying, "That was for being amazing and this…" He kissed me again, "Is for sweet dreams."

Jake pulled me closer and I curled up against his side. "I love you." I whispered as I drifted off, smiling at my good fortune. "I love you too my darling Bella." With that, I feel into a dream that was not plagued by nightmares, I fell into a sleep filled with love, happiness and Jake smiling brightly as he held me in his arms.

**A/N: I really hope that you guys like this chapter. It took me forever to write! I really tried to set the story for what I want to come soon. The ideas are all there, all I have to do is write and update. **

**Please review! I'd really appreciate it and you guys are such wonderful people.**

**Thanks SO much for reading!**

**-They Didn't Listen. **

**xxo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Why hello to all my amazing readers! Thank you guys SO much for reading my story and reviewing. It means a lot to know that you guys enjoy my story.**

**Oh, and please by all means try and guess what will happen in the story and anyone who guesses correctly will be rewarded with a mention within my fic.**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 5 (small time lapse has occurred)**

**BPOV**

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the day. I couldn't stand it, staring at the clock all English, waiting for the ringing to signal the end of my misery. I had gone another whole day, as I suffered every school day, without seeing my beloved werewolf boyfriend Jacob.

He was my everything, the reason that I was still here. If it had not been for Jacob, pulling me back together, mending the hole inside me, I would probably be lying underneath a tombstone right now. I just wish he knew exactly how much he meant to me.

I was thinking about Jacob as I drove the La Push, my truck protesting the speed at which I was travelling. I was too eager to see Jake. I needed to be with him, for him to hold me in his warm, strong arms and never let go.

Jacob Black was the only thing on my mind when I pulled into his driveway. Trudging up the steps, I didn't even have to knock before Billy called me inside with a smile. "Jake's sleeping Bella, I'm sorry." He said, genuinely sympathetic. I just nodded, "He wasn't up all night last night was he? Not down in Forks?" I was hoping against the nod that Billy gave me.

My face dropped. "I think I'm going down to the beach for a while," I say, tired. "Do you want me to cook you something before I go? I'd love to help out." Billy just smiles.

"Bella my dear, go down to the beach, clear your head. Something is on your mind. Use this time to reflect. Jake will be down as soon as he wakes, you know that." I nodded and walked out the door, pausing to say a quick thanks and wave.

The beach had a peaceful breeze. I started walking absently, heading for nothing in particular. I smiled when I reached my unconscious destination though. It was the same driftwood tree that Jake and I had sat at when he had first told me about vampires. This wood, stained white by the endless waves, was the place where my old, normal life had finished and the new life I now led, filled with supernatural beings and myths, had begun.

I sat down, leaning my back against the hard wood. It was cold and I found myself longing for the warmth of Jake's arms once more. I had become accustomed to his heat, allowing it to fill me inside, warm my soul. I start daydreaming, eyes fluttering closed and my thoughts drifting.

Although I didn't want to think of Edward, I did. I found myself thinking just how much more that I had with Jake; how much I loved him and wasn't restricted in showing it. I felt suddenly horrible for being so selfish but it was purely honest. I felt complete with Jacob, at ease, safe. With Edward, I had always been afraid of pushing him too far, afraid that if I did one little thing wrong, my life would be over.

Yet I loved him. I loved him with my whole heart and he broke it. Now, I had Jacob. _My _Jacob; the one person that I loved with more ferocity and passion than I'd ever known. I smiled slightly, thinking about everything that I had with Jake, everything that I would have. I floated on a cloud of dreams, memories, love, Jacob.

Only when I felt myself being picked up did I break from my thoughts. My first instinct was to scream but then I felt the warmth, the strength. Jake.

He settled me on his lap, tucking my head into his arm. "Sleep my sweet Bella, dream of me and my love for you." He kissed my closed eyelids, thinking me asleep. I kept my eyes closed, relaxing in his embrace and steadying my breathing.

His touch on my skin was electric. I felt it pulse through me as Jake traced the features if my face with his fingers, gently brushing along my skin. I shivered in delight and he held me closer, warming me.

"Bella, I wish I could describe how much I love you. I wish I could put into words how I'm feeling but I just don't know how. All I know is that I'm crazy in love with you and I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving that to you…" He trailed off, lost in thought.

I thought it an appropriate time to open my eyes and did so, smiling. The first thing that I saw was Jake's beautiful face. He was looking intently into my eyes, searching. "You were listening?" He guessed. I nodded. "Good. I meant every single word. I love you Bella, honey, always." He nuzzled my hair.

"I love you too Jake, with everything I have." I whispered into him. My heart went wild with longing and I loose all rational sense of thought. It is then that I realize just how hard I've fallen for Jacob, just how much I love him.

His face lights up and he pulls me closer to him. "This is where you belong honey, right here in my arms. Never leave me." Jake held me close and ran his fingers down my back. "I know. I never want to leave you Jacob Black. You're my life, the reason I'm still here."

I press my lips to his, slowly kissing him. Jake pulls me closer and refuses to break the connection between us. He isn't harsh, Jake is careful, soft. I just appreciate the bond that we share, revel in the warmth of his hold. I break the kiss. "I'm sorry... it's just that... you know that I'll always have feelings for Edward right?" Jacob held his breath as if anticipating the pain to come.

"But I don't want to. I love _you _Jake but Edward was a huge part of my life. I can't just forget him but that doesn't mean that I'm going to be pining for him. I don't even hear him anymore; I just need you to know that I'm not going to forget Edward in a heartbeat." Jake relaxed, breathing out heavily after holding his breath.

"Shh, I know baby. I don't expect you to forget him. All I need is for you to love me, to be with me, that's all I can ask." Jake whispered softly into my ear, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I can give you that and so much more. My Jacob. My sweet, beautiful Jacob."

He leant in and kissed me. The warmth, the feeling of his lips, the _way _he kissed me, made me whimper. I felt embarrassed at making the sound but Jake went wild. Cupping my face in his hands, Jake's tongue grazes my bottom lip, bidding entrance.

My lips part, welcoming his tongue into my mouth. I taste him, so delicious, so wonderful, that my mind just cleared of all thought. My knees would have buckled if I hadn't been lying on Jake's lap. One of my hands once again lay over his pulsing heart, the other resting on his cheek, Jake's body heat warming my heart.

**

Jake lay on the couch and I curled up with my head resting on his stomach and my body lying in between his legs. I ran my thumb along the line at the lowest part of his stomach. I didn't know exactly what that was doing to him until I felt Jake harden against my back.

"Sorry honey but not matter what; I need you here tonight. Having you in my arms just feels so _right_."  
I laugh and say "Jake, you _know _I'm not going to be able to leave. I couldn't go home even if I wanted to. Not while you're here." Jake just holds me closer. His reaction tells me everything that he wants to say.

We lay there on the couch for a long time, staring into each others eyes. Occasionally, I would reach up or Jake down and we would kiss softly, slowly. We were just purely happy, quietly living in our own little world as life moved on around us.

Jake and my lips were locked and we weren't pulling away. Someone cleared their throat, startling me. Jake refused to pull away, instead pulling me closer to him. "Jake, you know why I'm here." Sam was the one sitting on the couch looking regretful at whatever he is here for.

"Sam, I can't. Don't, please, not now." Jake is pleading. At what?

"Jake, Bella needs to know. I _will _tell her." The Alpha had spoken and there was nothing that Jacob could do about it and we both knew it.

"Tell me what?" I was trying to sound strong but Jake knew it was an act. "Jake? Sam? Look, whatever it is I can take it."

Jake wrapped tighter around me, as if he was protecting me. Sam spoke. "Bella, you are one of us now." He began slowly, "And that means that you need to know some things about us." I nodded slowly, urging him on, no matter what he was going to tell me. Jake grabbed me tighter to him, anxious of what was going to happen.

"Jake, maybe you should go?" Sam had noticed him tense.

"No." Jake sounded firm and serious. He kissed my hair gently, lips lingering and his breath hot on my scalp. I was so confused, I had no idea what was going on. If Jake didn't like it then I probably wasn't going to either. I struggled to curl closer into him, willing his warmth to calm me. It did.

"Okay, what's going on? Tell me whatever needs telling and get it over with. Please!" I was begging but I didn't care, I obviously needed to know something and I was going to find out what it was. Jake growled and then relaxed slightly in defeat. Sam leaned in towards us and asked, "Bella, what do you know about imprinting?"

I stalled, thinking. Jacob had only told me that he wouldn't be able to explain it and that Paul had imprinted on his sister, Rachel. "Not much," I admitted.

"Well, you need to know what it is. I'm going to have to tell you something Bella. You won't like it but you have a right to know about something that could potentially affect you." I nodded slowly, not sure if I wanted to hear this.

"Bella, you know the Clearwater's do you not? Harry… your father's friend?" I nodded again. Sam continued, "His and Sue's daughter, Leah, and I were in love. We were high school sweethearts. We started dating when she was just a freshman. She was frantic when I… disappeared." He paused so that I could take it in.

"But you and Emily –"

"I'll get to that. Anyway, it took me two weeks to phase back when I first made the change. I didn't have anyone to recognize the signs, it was hard for me. My mum and Leah had search parties out looking for me.

"When I came back, I couldn't tell anyone. Billy, Harry and the other elders found out though, they explained what was happening and helped me through it. But, I still couldn't tell Leah. We aren't supposed to tell anyone who doesn't need to know. And it wasn't really safe for me to be around her – but I cheated, just like Jake did with you." He looked at me and smiled.

"Leah was furious that I wouldn't tell her what was going on. I was always so exhausted, out all night, but we were trying to work things out. We really loved each other."

"Did she find out, is that what happened?" I asked.

"No. Leah's cousin, Emily Young, came to visit from the Makah reservation. I used to think that imprinting was just a legend, another myth. I never dreamt that it would happen to me… but it did. I did love Leah, but when I saw Emily, that didn't matter anymore. We don't know why or how but imprinting is sometimes how we find our mates, our soul mates.

"I broke Leah's heart. I went back on every promise I'd ever made to her because I'd imprinted. No matter how much I had loved Leah, Emily was the one that I was born to be with. Emily was angry at first, she was so close to Leah, they were like sisters. But, I just couldn't be without her and when someone imprints, it's very hard to resist the level of commitment and adoration that is bestowed upon the one of the wolves affections.

"It's as if we turn into exactly what our other half wants… needs. No matter how much she cared about Leah, Emily finally gave in. Then, I could tell her everything. There are no rules that can bind you when you find your other half." Sam finished his story and sighed slowly. He was ashamed of what he did to Leah but he couldn't help it. Emily was his _soul mate_.

"So… do all wolves imprint?" I asked, genuinely curious, "Have _you _imprinted Jake?" Then I was scared.

"No, I haven't," Jake growled, "And we used to think that it wasn't that common but lately more and more of us have been imprinting. It's getting scary."

Sam nodded and then sighed again. "Bella, can you see what's going to happen?" Sam asked. I was confused.

"Dammit Sam, I'm _not _going to imprint okay. I love Bella with everything. She is mine, I am hers and it is _never _going to change! I swear I will never love anyone but Bella. She is my whole life." Jake was furious and I hugged him before realizing what he had said, what Sam was so worried about. I froze.

"Bella?" Sam asked, concern in his voice. I pulled up from Jacob.

"You think that because all the other wolves are imprinting that Jake will too? You mean, no matter how much he loves me now; Jake could fall in love with the next woman he meets? I could end up being broken like Leah? Poor, poor Leah." I was crying, I couldn't help it.

"Bella, that's not going to happen –" Jacob started but I cut him off.

"You don't know that! Jake, no-one knows that!" I leapt from the chair, tears flowing now. "I need to think, to be alone. I need some fresh air." I walked to the door. "I'm sorry for the rudeness Jake, Sam. And Sam?" He looked up. "Thank you for telling me. You're right, I needed to know." I meant it.

Closing the door softly behind me, I walked. And walked. And walked. Eventually, I ended up on the beach. I curled up on the sand and cried and cried. Jake couldn't leave me, he just couldn't. But Sam, he'd loved Leah just as much as Jake loved me but he had still imprinted. He couldn't stay with Leah, he loved Emily too much. No matter how hard they tried, Leah lost him.

I broke down. I couldn't loose Jacob, I just couldn't. I loved him too much. I just couldn't let him go, I would kill myself, just as I had been ready to do when Edward left me. I clutched at my chest, pain pulsing so badly that I cried out. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't do anything. I just sobbed into myself, breaking inside.

My eyes unfocussed and I gave up on holding in the pain. I was racked with sobs, doubling over in agony. I tried to calm myself but it was too much. I heard someone scream my name but I ignored them. I was sure it was Jake's voice, etched with worry, but I couldn't let him see me like this. I moaned and shivered.

Jake heard, I knew as soon as the sound escaped my throat that he would. He flew down the sand, finding me collapsed on the ground in despair. "Oh my God Bella, I've been looking everywhere… Bella?" He was terrified and he crouched down to see me, wary. I threw my arms around him and hid my face in his chest. I wouldn't let someone else's life change the course of mine! I love Jake, I needed him. He loved me and that was all I needed.

"Bella, I could never stay away from you. I will not imprint because I've already found my other half. You are, you always have been and you always will be, no matter what old legends say." He stroked my hair and wrapped himself around be, warming me to my core. "You're as cold as death honey. Let me take you home." He whispered.

"Jake?" I was shivering but I didn't care.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

**A/N: Please let me know what you think of my story by pressing the little button underneath here. Good or bad, I will take all your comments/suggestions on board and use them to improve my fic.**

**Please review. Much love.**

**-They Didn't Listen.**

**xxo. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! Thanks to all my amazing readers and reviewers who've been sticking with me all this time. It might take me a while to update again because I've hurt my hand badly and I can't type very well.**

**Anyway, enjoy the next chapter and tell me what you think by clicking the review button below the story!**

**-They Didn't Listen.  
xxo.**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

I woke up in Jake's arms, so warm that I never wanted to move. It was freezing outside. Still night, perhaps even the earliest ours of the morning. I buried myself further into Jake's chest and sighed. He was asleep and I wasn't going to wake him up. He was so exhausted.

I stared into his face. He looked so vulnerable, so young. When Jake was sleeping, he looked so peaceful. I could almost forget that he was a giant wolf, strong and powerful. I could almost forget that he spent every night protecting me from a vampire that wanted nothing more than to kill me as painfully and slowly as possible.

I shivered despite the warmth of Jake against me. He moved slightly, pulling me tighter against him. Even in his sleep, it appeared that Jake longed for us to be close. That made me smile. He loved me, despite all the things that had happened, Jacob Black loved me and that was enough to last me an eternity.

"Dream my love," I whispered, kissing Jake's nose. His eyes opened then, startling me.

"Not while you're awake. Reality is much better than dreams." He said, smiling hugely.

"You weren't asleep! No fair, I didn't know!"

"You called me your love. Very fair. You're all mine." He was cheeky and I swatted his arms playfully.

"I'm getting you something to eat." I announce as I heard Jake's stomach growl. He just laughed. I get up, leaving the warmth of the bed and head for my clothes.

"Baby, don't do that."

"Do what?" I ask as I grab jeans. Jake has his arms around my waist, pulling the clothes from my grip and kissing me on the neck. I lean back onto him as he whispers, "Don't leave my arms and _don't _go putting any of your clothes back on." I sigh as he Jake runs his hands along my stomach.

"And if I do?" I tease.

"If you do, I don't think you'll have many clothes left to go back to Charlie in." I laugh but Jake growls softly. In seconds, I am lying on my back on his bed, Jake hovering over me. "You think that's amusing? I'll show you amusing baby." I see a glint of mischief in his eyes and suddenly become suspicious.

Jake runs his lips along the skin of my neck, giving me goose bumps. His tongue escapes, making the experience even more enjoyable. I sigh, running my fingers through his hair. His knee moves in between my legs and one of my feet snake around his leg. Kissing me on the mouth, Jake moans against my lips. His tongue swirls around mine, filling my mouth with his taste once again. I feel him harden against me but we don't stop.

I push my hips up just so I caress his pants lightly. He moans again, this time harder and grips at my hips, molding me to him. He moves slowly as he starts to unbutton the vest that I'm wearing, the thin material being the only thing between our bare chests. As much as common sense is telling me to pull away, I find myself pushing further against Jake, dragging him closer onto me as I grip at his back.

Jake finishes with the buttons but doesn't move to peel the fabric away. "Baby? I don't think I should do this to you." He says. I'm confused but try not to show it.

"Jake, I'm in this as much as you are. Don't even think that you're doing anything I don't like… I don't _want_."

"Maybe we like it too much? Aren't we rushing into this? I don't want to ruin what we have because I can't control my lust for you… for your perfect body. Oh God, what am I doing?" He kisses me again. It's less urgent but still overflowing with passion. I am comfortably conscious of the reaction I have stirred within Jacob, feeling him between my legs, pressing against my thin underwear. I really did wear very little to bed.

"Bells, I can't take this!" He announces, slowly kissing the bare skin beneath my vest, "I'm going to stop here but boy oh boy I'm going to have to learn to control myself. I'm sorry honey, it won't happen again."

"Jake, stop apologizing! And what if I _want _this to happen again? What if I don't want you to control yourself?" I ask and I feel a smirk appear on my face.

"Bella, I'm not going to rush into anything because I can't handle how amazingly perfect you are. How much you turn me on." He kissed my neck softly, sending overwhelming lust through my body. Without realizing what I was doing, my hands slowly moved down his rock hard chest, over his stomach and to the brim of Jake's pants. Slowly, I undid the button and the zipper but stopped before I removed his jeans.

Suddenly, Jake freezes. "Jake, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" I start to explain but he screams out to Billy. I realize that something is wrong, terribly wrong. In seconds, Jake has a bra on me and my vest done back up again. He throws a pair of his jeans and a belt onto the bed and I put them on quickly.

"Bella baby, I'm so sorry. So very sorry." Jake apologizes. For what he was apologizing I didn't know but I could tell that he was scared for me. That much I was sure of.

"Jake, what's going on? Are you alright?" He picked me up and ran into the living room where Billy was waiting.

Setting me down on my feet, Jake pulled me into a huge bear hug. "I promise Bells, I won't let her get anywhere near you. I'm going to kill her for even _thinking _about coming back. Stay here with dad and you'll be fine." He kissed me with such passion that I almost passed out. I held him so close it felt like we could never be pulled apart.

"Come back to me Jake. I love you." I whispered when he pulled away.

"I love you too my Bella. I'll be back, I promise." Then, he ran from the house, leaving me with Billy.

"Victoria…" I whispered. Billy just nodded. I wobbled and he grabbed my hand.

"Bella darling, come and sit down. He will be okay, we have to believe. He's a strong boy. He loves you too much to leave you." Billy pulled me slowly until we reached the couch. Still holding his hand, I sat down. It was then that the tears started flowing.

Billy pulled me closer and I buried my face in his hair, crying for my love. How could I know if he was safe? How could I be sure that he wouldn't get hurt, that any of the pack wouldn't get hurt? I couldn't. Billy whispered reassurance in my ear, holding me tightly as I sobbed. He was more like my dad than he'd ever been before.

**JPOV**

A huge snarl erupted from my throat as I phased, leaving my clothes in the borders of the trees. _Jake, she's brought company. He's a strong one. We have to box them in._ Sam's thoughts were commanding us. The whole pack was already phased, preparing for battle.

_What took you so long? Having too good a time were you? _Leah. I growled menacingly. She shut up.

_Jake, you and I will go after the red head. Embry, Paul, Quil, you're on the other. Leah and Seth, you're to go to Forks, make sure that Charlie is safe. If they come towards Forks, do not attack until Jake or I get there. Understood? _We all took our orders from the Alpha and set off. I was fastest, the most driven. Sam could only just keep up with me.

_Jake, you need to calm down. We can't take her down without teamwork. _

_Sam, she wants Bella! I can't calm down, Bella is everything to me! _I was screaming and Seth was telling me to calm down too. I tried, concentrating on what we had to do. I picked up her scent and Sam and I took off after it.

As we drew closer, the scent grew stronger. We were catching up and she was heading towards Forks. _She doesn't know Bella is in La Push. Leah, Seth, the woman is headed your way. Watch out, we're coming. _I spoke to them, Sam allowing me to convey our information.

_Jake, circle around, she's changing path. She's picked up Bella scent coming from Forks. She's headed to La Push. Jake, go. _I flew forward, leaving Sam behind. The elders would have started the bonfires. All I had to do was catch the woman and Bella would be safe. I saw in the other's minds that they had caught the other one. Together they mauled him, tearing him apart and throwing the pieces into the waiting flames.

Victoria would be more difficult. She was cunning, stronger, and smarter than the other. Sam and I would have a tough job bringing her down. We would do it though. Sam was in position, following her quietly. She didn't seem aware of his presence let alone mine.

_NOW! _Sam ordered and I burst forth, blocking her path. She tried to turn but I was too quick.

_Jake, be wary. We attack now. _I agreed. Slowly, I circled around her, Sam taking up the rear. I snapped forward, missing her by inches. _Jake, do not allow yourself to be harmed. She is strong. _

_I know Sam. If I get hurt, do not stop for me, go after her. We must protect our people. We must protect Bella. _

I knew in Sam's mind that he would not allow a brother to be wounded without aid but I had to tell him what I wanted. I snapped forward again. This time the woman anticipated my movement and lashed at my shoulder. She gouged out a huge cut but it started healing seconds after the contact.

I snarled as she stepped closer to me, now aware of Sam behind her. It occurred to me that I had never heard the leech talk. I would never hear her speak. I would rip her throat our first.

The others were finishing off the last of their bloodsucker and I made sure they knew where we were. How close we were to Bella and La Push. _Jake! _Sam moved forward and dragged the woman off me as soon as she'd tackled me and sunk her teeth into my side. I yelped at the pain but quickly regained my stance.

_Thanks Sam._

I leapt, smashing her beneath my paws. Sinking my teeth into her shoulder, I ripped the skin off, leaving her screaming. Throwing what felt like stone but was her shoulder to the side, I went to attack again but felt a sickening crack as my ankle broke. _Crap! _I thought as I jumped back to straighten it before the bone started healing. _Jake, hold back. I've got this. _Sam stepped forward, going for her legs. She much have been analyzing our pervious movements because she dodged the attack and went for Sam from behind.

I jumped and pushed him out of the way, only to receive a blow into my own back. I did not break anything thank God but I had cuts in my back that would be impossible to hide from Bella. Falling to the ground with a huge thud, I struggled to stand again but my ankle would not allow it to be easy. She took another leap at me, shoving me into a nearby tree, cutting into my head and then sped off towards the beach.

There was nothing more I could do. I could not walk yet. Feeling dizzy, I tried to ignore the screams of the pack as they sped towards us. I tried to order them to follow the woman but they ignored me, Sam telling them that the safety of a brother was more important. Even Leah seemed worried, worried not only for Sam but also for me.

They all reached me together and helped me to stand upright. I wobbled slightly, head dizzying from the blow I had received. _I'm sorry. I should have caught her. Sam, I'm sorry._ I thought as I limped towards him. All I could see in Sam's thoughts were appreciation and compassion. He thought that I had saved him from injury but all I had done was protect the Alpha.

Slowly, we moved back to La Push. The whole pack progressed at a speed that I could handle because I was still limping. The wounds on my back and head were already healing but my side was stinging visciously from the venom of her bite. I would kill that leech.

In a totally unexpected gesture, Leah braced herself against me and helped me to walk back to my clothes so that I could phase back, as I felt dizzy again. They were all worried for me. I told the whole pack that I was fine but they would not listen. They could see the pain in my thoughts.

Growling quietly, I phased back and pulled on my jeans. My ankle screamed in protest but it would be healed in a day or two and I had to see Bella. I had to know that she was okay. The pack saw my desperation and helped me as best they could. I could no longer see into their minds but I could read in their eyes the respect that they held for me for saving Sam.

"I'm fine. I really don't need you all to fuss. I need Bella." I protested but the others just laughed. "Don't make me run. I will you know." They stopped laughing as I tried to walk forward. I would have fallen onto my face if it wasn't for Sam grabbing me and throwing my arm around his shoulders. Without speaking, we headed back towards my place, towards my Bella.

"Thanks Sam. I'm sorry I can't walk. If I had paid more attention, I could have gotten her but I was worried about the others." Sam shook his head and then sighed.

"Jake, _I_ should be thanking _you_. You saved me from that attack, I owe you great thanks. You did a huge aid to me today and for that I am truly thankful. I am proud to have you run in our pack." A nodded, feeling embarrassed at the gratitude I was receiving for acting on instinct.

When I saw the light of the house, I wanted to burst forward and grab Bella into my arms but she was inside and I couldn't run. Sam helped me to move faster, resting more of my weight onto him. We reached the door quickly then and I threw it open. Bella was sitting on the couch, her face hidden in dad's shoulder and she was sobbing. My heart broke seeing her like that. My dad's compassion for the woman I loved made me feel so proud to be his son.

"Bella?" I spoke, dad holding her hand and looking worriedly at me. She looked up, face stained with tears and then smiled. She leapt from the couch and started towards me. Just as I was about to throw my arms around her, I put too much weight onto my ankle. Face screwed up in pain, I yelped and Bella froze. Her eyes opened wide as she took me in and then she noticed Sam now bracing me fully against him.

"Jake… what happened?" Her eyes filled with tears again. Sam helped me to the couch and I sat thankfully. "Jake, oh my God Jake! Are you okay? What can I do? What happened? Sam?" She was loosing it at seeing me like I was. I just grabbed her, pulling Bella into my lap and kissed her possessively. She kissed me back but only rested her hands on my cheeks, wary of my shoulder.

"Jake, I will tell Billy what happened and Bella can listen if she so wishes. We must clean the blood though. You will be fine soon." Sam spoke kindly as I broke away from Bella long enough to agree and then covered her mouth with mine again.

"Jake, go clean yourself up will you?" Dad was smiling at us but I was grumpy.

"Nope, I'm doing it. Jake, you can't walk. What happened?" Bella whispered, hugging me.

"It was nothing Bells, don't worry."

Bella's face turned angry. "Don't worry! You come back from fighting a vampire who wants nothing more than to kill me and you can't walk! You've got cuts all over you! On your head, your back and Jake… oh my GOD, she BIT YOU!" She was practically screaming. I just held her to me, resting my head on hers.

"Baby, I'm fine. I was a bit too slow, that's all. I wasn't as focused as I should have been. I can't walk because the woman broke my ankle." She looked horrified, "I'll be fine tomorrow. And that's all. She got a few lucky scratches but I got her shoulder." I smiled, trying to convince Bella that I hadn't been hurt too badly when it had hurt like crazy.

"That's it. I'm going to clean you up right now. I wish you didn't have to fight Victoria because of James… because of ME! I'm so sorry. You wouldn't be hurt if it wasn't for me. Is anyone else hurt Sam?" Bella was so kind, she didn't care that the leech had wanted to hurt her, she was only worried about everyone else.

"No, no-one else was harmed but I very nearly was. Jake pushed me from the blow and took it in my place. He has performed a great service tonight and will be respected by the pack for longer than he will ever know."

Bella paused. She looked at me teary again. "Jake, you did that for Sam?" I shrugged it off but Sam spoke again.

"Yes. He did that for me even though it meant that he was injured further. The woman had anticipated what I was to do. I could have broken my spine if Jake hadn't acted as quickly as he did." Sam's look showed the level of respect and admirance that he now held for me. I looked away, noticing the same look on my father's face.

"Thanks for helping me get back Sam. I really mean that." I said and Sam nodded. Bella climbed down from my lap and kissed me before disappearing into the bathroom only to emerge with first aid. She cleaned the blood from my skin and hair gently; careful not to hurt me more, then she checked the bite on my side. I had stopped bleeding but had not started healing. "Jake, I'm going to have to bandage this. It isn't going to heal quickly, it's a vampire bite. A human healing time is about two weeks. Sorry but you're going to have to wait."

Same looked Bella in enquiry at her knowledge. "Bella?"

"Mmm?" She asked as she slowly covered the teeth marks of the leech on my waist.

"If a human is bitten by a vampire, they become one themselves, if the venom spreads. How would a _human_ recover from a bite without becoming a vampire themselves?" He seemed to be sure that Bella was wrong.

"No Sam, the venom can be sucked out. It must be done quickly and the vampire who sucks out the blood must be able to stop before they drink too much and kill the person who they are trying to save." Sam stared at Bella. She didn't even notice. She was too occupied checking my ankle for any problems and massaging some cream in to relieve the pain.

"How did you hear this?" Sam asked.

"I didn't."

"Then how do you know that this is true?" Bella sighed, she obviously didn't want to say what she was about to. Slowly, she raised her hand to reveal a curved white scar. It was the shape of a crescent moon, the shape of teeth.

"Because it happened to me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!  
So here's the next chapter. I'm so so sorry that it took me so long to write but I've been trying my hardest to get it perfect and I've been really under the weather as of late.  
I think that some of you shoudl know about the dust storm hitting Sydney?  
Well, I'm allergic to dust and a lot of other air-based particles and I'd been pretty sick before the storm but that made it worse.**

**Anyway, here's the chapter and I will warn that there is mainly adult content (as in sexual relations) in this chapter and I take no responsibiliy for who reads it, I have rated it to what I think is appropriate.**

**Here you go!  
-They Didn't Listen.  
xxo.**

**Chapter 7**

**JPOV**

"What?" Sam was beyond shocked. He seemed angry too. I was too. Beyond angry, I would have broken something if I wasn't been holding Bella.

"When I left… I went to Phoenix, I was hiding from James. Edward was supposed to lead him away but James figured it out. He came to Phoenix and told me that he had my mum. I couldn't let him hurt her. I had to get away from Jasper and Alice but that wasn't that hard. But James tricked me. He never had my mother or any intention of hurting her.

"He likes to torture his prey. James was a hunter, the most brutal of kinds. He broke my leg, smashed my head… I know that he'd intended to hurt me more, he was filming the whole thing to hurt Edward but my blood was too much. He bit me, on the hand." Bella was crying now. I was furious, my shoulders shaking. Sam stepped forward to pull Bella away but she just kissed me softly, stroking my hair to calm me. _She _was soothing _me _when Bella was the one who should be comforted!

"Honey, you don't need to keep going. This has already hurt you enough… you don't need to go through it again." I was calm again but I didn't want to upset Bella. I kissed her head as she curled further around me.

"No, I've got to tell you this now, while I have the nerve." I nodded and Bella continued, "Edward came, he knew I was there because of Alice's vision. He was able to pull James off of me but I was already changing, my skin burning from the venom. The rest of the family took care of James but Edward stayed with me. Carlisle told him to make a choice: let the venom spread and allow me to become a vampire or suck it from my blood, keeping me human.

"Edward didn't let the change happen. He sucked my blood clean. He saved me…I _thought _he'd saved me but I guess it turns out that he just didn't want me. It's fair, I'm nothing special." Bella was hugging me closer now and she whispered in my ear, "You better not take that to heart, there's no way I'm letting you go. If I don't acknowledge that I'm worthless, less chance that you'll leave me." I just kissed her, showing her how much she meant to me, that she wasn't worthless, with the heat of my lips on hers.

"Bella, I could never leave you. Ever." I was staring into her chocolate eyes, losing myself in their warmth, their love. I was going to hold on to Bella forever. I didn't care what forces tried to pull us apart, I would be hers and she would be mine. Always.

"Bella, thank you. I know it must have been hard for you." Sam spoke gently, coming before Bella. "You have no idea how much you have helped us. Your knowledge is beyond valuable to us." He was serious and Bella knew it. She nodded and collapsed into my arms, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Bella, baby you're tired, stressed. Charlie has no idea about anything that has happened and you've been cleared to stay here tonight so… shall we pick up where we left off?" I smiled cheekily at Bella but she just laughed.

"That's fine with me! Sam, shouldn't you be getting home to Emily?" She asked, head still against my shoulder. Sam laughed and excused himself. The briefing with Billy was over before Bella had spoken of her ordeal in Phoenix and Sam was free to return home to Emily. She would be worried sick right now.

I grabbed Bella up in my arms, causing her to giggle in delight. "Time to show you just how much you mean to me Bella Swan," I whispered into her ear, my lips brushing her hair and giving her goose bumps.

"Sounds like a plan, baby," She smiled again. My heart leapt in my chest at hearing her say that and her smile made me melt. God, she was prefect. I thanked the Lord for bringing me Bella, for having her in my life.

I swayed gently as I walked down the hall, humming a cheesy old tune and rocking Bella in time. I tried desperately not to limp. I failed. Billy mumbled only loud enough so that it would reach my sensitive ears, "Don't you hurt her, she's my daughter now too." I nodded quickly, knowing that I didn't need his warning and smiling to myself that my father thought of Bella as family now too.

Closing the bedroom door quietly, I lay Bella down on my bed and climbed on top of her. I supported my torso with my hands, hanging over my Bella but from the waist down we touched intimately. She ran her hands along my chest, fingers tracing every muscle, every line of my skin.

My arousal was evident between my legs. I couldn't hide it in my jeans but I didn't care. Neither did Bella because she raised her hips to gently rub against my crutch. Her hips moved against me and I groaned. She either had no idea how much I wanted her or she knew exactly how good her movements felt and was using that to make me cave. As Bella's hip movements became more intense, I took her intentions to be the latter.

I stilled, hoping to stop her from bringing me to a point that I couldn't pull back from.

"Bells… I'm not going to be able to stop."

"So don't." Bella smiled seductively and I felt the pressure grow even more in my groin. I stared past her head, trying to find the will to hold back, I really tried.

"I don't want to hurt y –" She covered my lips, not wanting to hear reason.

Bella was so focused on my lips that her actions towards my pants had momentarily ceased. That almost made it easier to think. Almost.

Bella pulled her lips from mine. "Stop treating me like I can't make my own decisions. I know what we're up against, what you are and my part in all of this. That doesn't change the fact that I want you to make love to me, touch me, kiss me."

My breathing quivered. I needed Bella, I loved her more than anything and I wanted her so badly it hurt. She was offering me a gift I didn't deserve but I sure as hell wasn't going to walk away. Like I _could _walk away! The knowledge that Bella wanted _me _to be the one that she gave herself to drove my heart, and my body, crazy with longing.

Bella could see my restraint waning and took advantage. "Jake, I want to feel you deep inside –" I covered her mouth, the kiss savage with need. She ran her fingers around the sides of my chest to my back, dragging me so much closer.

My lips demanded more but tenderly now as my tongue played slowly with hers. I softened the kiss. Bella hadn't run away, but she was pulling me closer! I slowly pulled her vest off and fumbled until her bra clasp was undone and her chest bare.

My mouth tore away from hers to her neck, lips languid and urgent at the same time. Bella lifted her hips to rub my erection. My whole body clenched at the surge of longing that pulsed through my veins. I sucked in a breath and lifted dark eyes so full of lust that Bella should have been backing away, terrified.

"I'm not afraid of you, Jacob Black." I let out a pent-up breath.

"You're a goddess!" The kiss I gave Bella this time was one of surrender.

Her jeans were gone, revealing black lace panties meant to make any man beg. I certainly was, all the blood in my body rushing to clam in my erection. I lowered my hands and mouth to her breasts.

My tongue brushed one hard nipple and I felt Bella clench against the exquisite ache. My thumb brushed over the other nipple, once, twice, over and over and Bella cried out, begging.

I kissed along her skin until I found what I wanted. I kissed the hard bead, drawing it into my mouth to spin my tongue across the tip as I suckled. I was driving Bella crazy and I knew it. My thumb continued to brush over and around the other nipple so slowly that the two contrasting frictions brought tears to Bella's eyes and she trembled.

My whole body was filled with a new bolt of desire and love at the response of my beloved as I gently caressed her sensitive skin. I could feel Bella's body draw closer to the peak, becoming tighter from end to end.

"Not yet," I whispered, my mouth abandoning her breasts to claim her lips once more. Our lips met with such a passion that I wouldn't be upright if we were standing. As I deepened the kiss, my hands moved from massaging her breasts to smoothing along her skin, down further and further until I slipped a finger inside her underwear, between Bella's legs.

My finger moved within her damp folds and she whimpered. I released her lips to feast in her breast once again. I grazed my teeth across the bud and pulsed a finger inside Bella at the same time. Her skin burned with need, he gentle touch caressed me with love and affection. We could both smell the passion, love and lust in the air.

My finger pumped once, again and then pulled out. I drew a wet streak across the spot begging to be touched. I zeroed in on it and stroked Bella gently, then more earnestly. Her hands gripped at my back as she moved closer and closer to the peak that I led her to and pulled her back from over and over.

One lick of my tongue across Bella's nipple and she let go. She cried her release and tumbled through a blast of pleasure. When she opened my eyes, I could see my smile and my sweating face leaning over her, reflected in her eyes.

"That was… incredible!" She gasped, catching her breath. I quickly rose off her to reach into the drawer on my left, shedding my pants as I did so. I grabbed one of the few condoms that Billy had made sure I kept in there and sheathed myself so fast it actually hurt to touch my swollen cock.

I was so glad that Billy was so insistant that I be 'prepared' for a situation like this because I couldn't restrain myself any longer and there was no way that I could make love to Bella without protection. I couldn't even fathom the many risks that would require.

I dropped a knee down alongside Bella and then removed the thin black lace that she still wore, sliding them down her legs and off her completely. I followed the path of her legs with my lips, kissing and teasing sensitive spots. I tossed the lacy underwear aside and stared at Bella's beautiful body. She was so perfect, soft curves, delicious breasts, creamy skin and she was all mine!

"You're so beautiful. I love you so much, I need you so much. Holding back is close to killing me." I looked deep into Bella's eyes, melting in their chocolate colour.

"Then don't wait any more." My heart went into overdrive as Bella invited me to enter her, to make love to her, to be with her completely. My groin was so full that I felt true pain but as badly as I wanted to drive into her, I wanted to make love to Bella more.

I ran my hands up her legs, my fingers sliding in between her thighs. I gently parted her pale legs and knelt slowly between them. Bella reached out to me and I grabbed her hands and pulled her up onto my thighs. I cupped her bottom and lifted, eyes lost to everything but her magnificent chocolate ones.

Bella's arms curled around my shoulders and she kissed me with such love, such passion that my mind went wild. God, I loved her so much. More than I had ever and would ever love anyone ever. I needed Bella like I need air, like I needed food. In fact, compared to Bella, my need for air and food combined was secondary.

Slowly, I lifted her higher and higher as we kissed then I lowered her until the tip of my cock inched inside her.

"I won't break. I want this, I love you." My lips covered hers and my tongue slid into her mouth. She slowly sucked my tongue as I drove up into her. I gasped for air, losing all thought when she lifted almost off me and then slid back down my entire length. I fought hard to stop myself from coming that second, the shaky control I'd been clinging desperately to slipping away.

Slowly, I drove into Bella, each stroke to the hilt as Bella wrapped tighter around me and groaned in pleasure at each of my movements. Bella reached another orgasm as I managed one last pump to the hilt before my insides exploded.

It shattered into a thousand pieces as my pulsing cock released deep inside Bella. She moaned in ecstasy in time with me, her muscles contracting around my throbbing and sensitive groin. As the last of the waves fizzled, I held Bella to me, possessive and loving. I would never let her go, ever. I needed her and she needed me.

I'd never wanted to posses anyone before but when I met Bella all that changed. She was my entire being, the reason that I was on this earth. No-one and nothing could stop that. Time could only make my devotion stronger.

"Jake, I love you. Never leave me." Bella whispered. I kissed her neck and nibbled at her collarbone as she sighed.

"No matter what Bells, I love you more than anything. I couldn't leave you; you're too much to me. God, I love you so much!" Bella sighed again and curled further into me.

"You're exhausted; it's been a long day. Sleep my darling Bella, dream of me and my love for you. I promise that I'll love forever. You're mine." She snuggled into my chest and I threw a leg over her waist, pulling Bella even closer to me.

"I love you too, my Jacob. My Jacob Black, my everything." With that Bella fell asleep. I just held her to me and did the same, reveling in her perfection and the intimacy that we had just shared. We had just given each other our virginities. I loved her so much and the gift that se had given me would remain with me for my entire existence. I would never let her go. Never.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated in like, FOREVER!  
I am not dead lol but I have been sick. The dust storms were horrid and I'm allergic to dust. Enough said.  
Anyway, I'm recovered now and I would like you all to know that I will be posting TWO or maybe even THREE (not sure about three but definately two) chapters this week and then I will try and keep them at a weekly, possibly even the odd twice weekly, update.  
Thank you all for being so patient with me and for reading my fanfic.  
You guys are the greatest!  
Here's the next chapter. When you review (and please do) feel free to tell me what can be improved on. Like maybe the chapter length, the storyline, even suggest ideas if you like.**

**Loveyou all muchly.  
-Hucki. xxo.**

**Chapter 8**

**JPOV**

I awoke to Bella in my arms, breathing softly, dreaming. I wrapped the blankets tighter around us and savored the moment of pure bliss. She was mine. All mine and I wasn't going to give Bells up for anyone or any_thing_.

I cursed silently as I thought of that sick leech, leaving Bella the way that he did. I would never forgive him, never. If he ever came back to Forks, he wouldn't leave again. I would make sure of it.

Bella stirred but she didn't wake. I immediately felt guilty for thinking about that _thing _when I should be taking care of my Bella. My Bella. I loved how that sounded. And she truly was mine. She was here, in my arms and she'd given me the most incredible gift possible. I would always have her. I kissed the top of her head and ran my fingers through her hair as Bella turned slightly and her arms curled tighter around my shoulders.

I thought that she was awake but when Bella whispered "My Jacob." And then when she sighed, I knew that she was asleep and dreaming. She was dreaming about _me_. My heart leapt in my chest and my I beamed in delight. God, I loved her.

I just held Bella, gently rocking her in my arms as she slept. She was more exhausted than I was. I smiled again as I thought about how perfect last night had been. Everything had been so wonderful, so sweet. Bella seemed to be happy and because of that, I was happy too. It was just perfect.

As if on cue, Bella's beautiful eyes opened and gazed into mine. She smiled so warmly that it took my breath away.

"Good morning my sweet, I love you. Did you sleep well?" I whispered, still holding her gaze.

"Jake… last night was incredible. I love you so much." I smiled and kissed her gently. It wasn't hungry or desperate. It was loving, soft, and gentle. Everything that my Bella deserved. Everything that I was going to be for her for the rest of our lives.

When we pulled apart, I held Bella close, warming her. She sighed and pushed closer to me. I traced my fingers gently down her bare spine, leaving a trail of warmth on her skin and giving her goose bumps. I chuckled at her reaction. I loved what I could stir in my angel.

"Jake… you're so warm. I love how warm you are. I love you. My Jacob." My heart soared at everything Bella said. She was still half asleep but I didn't care. I could hear her heart beating softly in her chest. Sighing, I held Bella against me. "I love you too baby. You're my everything."

"Kiss me?" She whispered, lifting her face until it was just inches from mine. Slid my hand into her soft hair and gently pressed our lips together. It was soft and full of love. My thumb ran across her cheek as our lips moved together.

No matter what was happening to the other guys in the pack, with imprinting and all, I was sure that Bella was my soul mate. She was the one that I was meant to be with. There was no doubt. No doubt at all that Bella and I were meant to be together. Forever.

Our lips were still locked as I heard Billy go into the kitchen. God, I'm glad that he doesn't have wolf hearing. He knew what was going on last night but I'm so glad that he didn't actually _hear _it. Well, maybe he heard some of it...

"Jake! Bella! Can you kids come into the kitchen?" Dad called. Dammit, he's going to need help with something. Oh well, he's let my perfect girlfriend stay over more than once and I think that means that he deserves some repayment.

"Give us a second Dad!" I called, reluctantly pulling my lips from Bella's. I kissed her forehead and slipped out from under the covers.

"No rush!" Billy called back. I smiled and went to find some clothes. I pulled on a pair of jeans and tossed Bella one of my button-up shirts with her underwear. I grabbed hold of her bra and teased her with it. I held it too high for her to reach and she jumped to get it, giggling.

When Bella got a smirk on her face, I paused. She came up to me and rubbed gently against my front, the beginnings of fresh arousal starting. When she reached up and crashed her lips on mine, my whole mind went blank except for her lips. I moaned into the kiss and grabbed her around the waist, pulling us tighter together. Bella was mine, all mine.

She smiled into the kiss and I felt something leave my hands. Without warning, Bella pulled away and I was too shocked to even stop her. She clipped her bra into place and did up the buttons, leaving some undone to expose the sexy curves of her breasts. Bella smirked and pulled a belt around her waist so that it looked like she was wearing a hot little dress.

The black of the shirt stood out against her pale complexion and she looked beyond hot. As she sat down on the bed and smiled at me, my mind started to register conscious thought. I low, needy growl erupted from my chest and Bella faked fear as I leapt at her. Enclosed in my embrace, Bella and I fell backwards onto the bed.

"Jake!" She squeaked. We laughed at the tumble we'd landed in and curled closer. She ran one of her feet along the inside of my leg and I felt the cold of it. The tingling feeling that flew up the inside of my legs had nothing to do with the chill of her foot though. Either did the delightful shiver I gave at her touch.

"Oh, are my feet cold? I'll put some socks on." She giggled, leaping off the bed and grabbed some socks from her bag, quickly pulling them on. I grabbed her up into my arms as I heard Billy move around in the kitchen. She slid her hands down my back and I moaned. Laughing softly at what she did to me, Bella snuggled closer to my chest as we left the room.

"You're going to wish you didn't do that, sweetie." I whispered in her ear. She smiled, clearly not worried. I smirked mischievously and lowered her onto the couch. She laughed as I climbed on top of her. My lips found her neck and Bella moaned, pulling me closer. He legs curled around mine and I pushed closer.

My tongue trailed along her neck to her jaw, then down to her chest but before I reached where she wanted me to kiss, I moved back up again. Bella moaned but I wouldn't go further than the top of her breasts.

I was so caught up in Bella and the sweet taste of her skin that I didn't even notice that dad walked into the lounge room. He cleared his throat and I kissed Bella's neck one last time before pulling up to look at him. He was beaming brightly and I smiled back.

"You guys mind, I wanted to go and visit Charlie today and I needed to make sure that you'd be fine for the day. That okay?" He asked, still smiling.

"That sounds great Billy. Have you had breakfast?" Bella asked. I looked to her and she wasn't even blushing. Maybe I was having an effect on her after all. She at least understands that we don't get embarrassed very easily as werewolves.

"No I haven't honey, I was just going to pick something up from the diner with Charlie." Billy said. Bella's eyes went wide and she shook her head.

"Nope. I'll cook something. No way are you having diner food for breakfast if I'm here and I can cook perfectly fine by myself." She untangled herself from my body, stood up and walked into the kitchen. I laughed and dad just smiled even brighter, if that was possible.

I pushed him into the kitchen and Bella was rummaging through the cupboards for ingredients. When she found what she was looking for, she went to work making pancakes. They smelled fantastic and I tried to eat them from the pan but Bella smacked my hand with the spoon she was using to stir. I settled for holding her around the waist and kissing her neck.

When we sat down to eat breakfast, Paul and Rachel walked in with Leah and Seth. They, no doubt, smelt the food cooking. Bella smiled and handed her plate to and all-to-eager Paul before heading back to the kitchen to make more food. I took my plate and walked into the kitchen to watch her work. She was so hot and focused when she cooked. It was mesmerizing to watch.

Quil and Embry came in next and I helped Bella to bring out plates stacked high with bacon, eggs, waffles and pancakes. She seemed delighted to be cooking for everyone and dad was beyond delighted at having everyone in for breakfast in our small house. You could see into the kitchen and, as I was holding Bella against me, some of the guys started making gagging noises at our show of love.

"You want food, you shut up and eat thank you!" Bella pointed a pair of tongs at Embry and he immediately turned his attention back to his breakfast. I laughed and nuzzled my chin into her hair.

After flipping the last of the pancakes and serving everything up, Bella and I stood against the kitchen bench and ate happily. I think that she truly was meant to be one of us. She was my Bella and everyone loved her. Perfect.

I was home.

**BPOV**

The morning was wonderful. Breakfast was simple but everyone enjoyed it. This was my family. This was where I belonged, I had no doubt. Jake had an arm around my waist securely and I leant into him as I ate an egg and some bacon. I was thinking about how nice it was to be part of a family again when I thought of the Cullens.

I felt nothing like I did before Jacob. Not even the tiniest twinge of pain errupted at the thought of them. They had left me instead of pretending that they still loved me. In turn, they gave me the life that I have now. I don't care what I had to go through to get here, I was home and it felt right. This was my happy ending and I loved that.

"Baby, what are you thinking about?" Jake whispered into my ear. Even with all the noise that the pack were making, I could still hear him clearly.

"I'm just thinking about the Cullens." I said. Seeing Jake's look of worry and disgust, I explained. "I was just thinking that, they left me because they didn't love me anymore and I didn't belong and now, I kind of see that they were right. I didn't belong with them, I belong here. And here is where I am happy. It's weird but even after suffering all the pain, I'm actually happier afterwards."

Jake looked at me funny and I felt like I'd said something wrong. I looked into his eyes and then I recognized what was there. It was pure adoration, love and… understanding. He grabbed my face and kissed me with thundering passion. I kissed him back and I heard the protests of the others in the background but ignored them as Jake deepened the kiss. My hands caressed his face and he held me close, unwilling to release me from his embrace.

When we finally pulled apart, he ran his lips over my neck, nudging the hair out of the way until he has access to my skin. It burned delightfully where he touched and I sighed into him.

"You're loved. No matter what those leeches thought, you were always meant to be here, with me. I'm always going to be here. No matter what. You belong with me." My heart soared. God, I loved him so much. So, so much.

"She belongs with _us._" Billy said. I smiled at him and he beamed back. I truly was accepted here.

"Damnstraight!" Embry and Quil both said together, jumping up. I laughed as they both fell over. Jake shook with laughter and held me tighter to his chest.

"Always." He whispered into my ear and kissed me again. I was truly happy here and that was all that mattered. I could deal with whatever was in store for me and whatever forces were to come upon us. As long as I had Jake, that was all that mattered.

**

We walked along the beach, hand in hand as the delightful sea breeze blew through my hair. It was supposed to be cold but with my werewolf, that was impossible. Everything was absolutely wonderful. Perfect even. But I wouldn't jinx myself. That would only end with me in another bad situation.

"Are you really happy Bells?" Jake asked. He sounded like something was bugging him and he really wanted to ask something completely different.

"The happiest I've ever been." I answered honestly. There was no way that I could be happier than I am right now. It was impossible. Jake looked into my eyes and I'm guessing that he saw the honesty in them because he relaxed.

"Now what do you really want to ask me?" I asked. I knew that there was something that was bothering him. I could just tell that he really wanted to say something. But what was it? Jake exhaled and smiled. A real smile and it made me melt.

"I can't yet. But I promise you, you'll find out very soon. I just hope that everything will go as well as I want it to." I raised an eyebrow but, seeing that I would get no more from is delicious lips, I let it go. He'd said that I'd find out soon enough anyway. That was good enough for me.

I planted a soft kiss on his lips and we kept walking. Jake's arm snaked around my waist and I curled even further into him as we kept walking. The silence was comfortable and I was relishing in every single moment that I was with Jake. I would probably have to go home soon. I didn't like that idea. I didn't like it at all.

"Baby, I love you. So much." He whispered into my hair. I smiled and started tracing patterns along his arm.

"As I love you, Jake." He beamed and be kept walking until we saw a couple in the distance. It was Rachel and Paul and they were out for a stroll too. The were completely content within each other and that made me happy. Jake and I were happy, Paul had a better temper because he was happy and Rachel was home and happy too.

"Hey guys!" Paul called. At first I didn't hear him but when they got closer and Paul repeated himself, I looked up from my Jacob-dominated thoughts. "Hey you two. You look like an imprinted couple the way that you look at each other." Paul smiled.

Jake held me closer and said simply, "We're meant to be together, no doubt. I don't have to imprint to know that. I never will imprint because Bella is my perfect match and I am hers. Simple as that." We held each other closer. I liked the way that Jake was so close. I could smell him and it was so delicious and calming.

"Hey Bella, do you want to go shopping tomorrow? Paul and Jake have to do patrol and I thought that it'd be fantastic to get to know my new sister better. What do you say?" I looked to Jake and he nodded. I loved the idea. Rachel was a wonderful girl. And she was Jake's sister, which meant that I loved her just as much as Jake and his whole family. _My _whole family.

"Sure Rach, that sounds like heaps of fun. When do you want to meet?" Rachel beamed at me and I smiled back. I loved the girl, she was so kind and I could tell that we would only get closer.

"Well, are you staying at Jake's tonight? If you are, I can just pick you up at eight? Because the guys have to be gone at seven and then we can have the whole day to go to Port Angeles and maybe even further into the city."

Jake smiled, "Yeah, Rach, I'd love Bella to stay tonight. Wait, Bella, your phone's ringing." I apologized and answered. It was Charlie.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Bells? Hey sweetie. Um, well Billy and I are still out and we're going to watch the late game so he's going to stay tonight. Would you mind staying at Jake's another night?"

"Sure, that'd be perfect."

"Thanks sweetie, I'll talk to you soon."

"Hey dad? I'm going shopping with Rachel tomorrow. Could we stop by so that I could get some money?"

"Just use the bank card sweetie, I put some more money in for you."

"Thanks dad. Okay, well I'll talk later."

"Love you Bells, bye."

"You too. Bye dad."

When I hung up, Jake was beaming like an idiot. I practically melted seeing him smile so brightly.

"Yes, you're staying with me again tonight! I love you!" He breathed and kissed me. I curled my arms around his neck as he picked me up. Paul cleared his throat and we pulled apart but Jake wouldn't set me down. Paul wrapped both of his arms around Rachel again and then we said our goodbyes.

"Well I see you two are going to be a bit busy so have fun. Watch that ankle Jake." Paul teased.  
"Watch that face Paul," Jake teased back and we all laughed.

"See you tomorrow Bella, great talking to you two. I'll pick you up at eight." We hugged and then parted. Jake was still smiling like mad and I giggled into his chest.

"What's so funny baby?" He asked, confused.

"You do know that I'm still three feet in the air, right?" I asked, laughing. He looked down, noticing how far I was hanging in the air, and then laughed too.

"Good, now I have an excuse to hold you even closer." And with that, he tucked his arms underneath my legs and held me tighter against his muscled chest. i ran my fingers along the muscles in his beautiful brown skin. Perfect.

I was home.

**AN: Please review. If I don't get at least 5-10 reviews, I will not post another chapter.  
I really would like to know what you guys are thinking about this fic.  
First to review gets a cookie!  
xo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I know that I promised to update twice last week but my mum had to get the computer fixed. Seeing as I didn't update twice last week, I'll update twice this week even though I'm back at school tomorrow. **

**The cookie for the first review goes to: CoolCat98. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I love you all!**

**I would also like to say that Gotta Luv Peanut Butter has given me the best review EVER! I love you!**

**Please review or I won't update and I know that there are quite a few people that read this fic so yeah… please review and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

Jake and I spent all day together. We talked, we hugged, we kissed, we laughed and we just had a great time being together. The whole day Jake had this huge smile plastered on his face and I couldn't help but smile along with him. It was a perfect day.

We had decided to go to the garage so that Jake could work on some upgrades for his Rabbit and I wanted to watch him work. He was so _hot _when he worked on cars, or even our bikes. I couldn't help but stare at him as he worked; admiring all that was mine in the bright sunlight. Jake was so delicious.

His skin glowed in the sun and when he flashed me a perfect grin, his white teeth shone. He was so cheeky but I loved it when he was. It would usually be something that irritated me but with Jake, nothing mattered, he was just perfect. Everything about Jake drew me in. There was no resisting him.

I was lost in my thoughts when Jake leaned back onto his car, clearly finished with whatever he was working on. I didn't even acknowledge him as I took in all of his muscles, the utter perfection of his bare chest. I wouldn't have noticed if I was drooling.

"Like what you see, baby?" Jake asked smugly.

"Definitely." I nodded. He smirked as I sauntered up to him.

"Well this," he gestured to his body, "Is all yours and I'm glad that you like it."

I ran my fingers along his perfectly chiseled chest and then down over his eight-pack. God, this man was a _God_! He sighed happily and pulled me closer. I kissed his chest and rested my head over his thumping heart. Curious, I rubbed up against pants and heart his heart rate increase. I giggled and then looked up at Jake, resting my chin where my ear had just been.

"You like it when I get close to you?" I teased, rubbing gently again. Jake nodded furiously and gripped at my back, dragging my body closer. I laughed airily and rubbed at his crutch again, feeling it grow.

"I love you, my muscle man." I ran my fingers absently along his biceps and looked up into Jake's face again.

"I love you too, beautiful." He whispered, nuzzling my nose with his own. I giggled and stood on my tippy-toes to reach his mouth. I pushed up until our lips met, drinking Jake in. The feeling of Jake's lips on mine drove my mind wild as he dragged my face closer to his with his hand on the back of my head, tangled in my long hair.

His tongue traced my bottom lip and I parted them quickly to allow his tongue to enter. Jake's tongue swirled around my mouth and tongue, as if he was desperate to taste me. As desperate as I was to taste him. Our tongues fought for dominance as they swirled around in each other's mouths until Jake finally won. He would have chuckled but he was too caught up with kissing me to do so.

Jake's hands moved down my back until the cupped my bottom and he lifted me up so that our faces were level. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and Jake moved us backwards until my back was against the wall. He pushed up harder against me and he moved his lips to my neck, leaving me to breathe.

"Mmm, Bella…" He moaned into my neck as my hands found their way into his hair and I massaged his scalp. "Bella…" Jake sucked on my neck as I gripped him tighter against me. I dragged his mouth back to mine and Jake and I kissed passionately. My mind was a jumbled mess but I didn't care. I just wanted Jake. I wanted him, _needed _him so much.

As if mirroring my thoughts, Jake moaned against my lips. "Fuck, Bella I want you so bad. I _need _you." I whimpered as he gently sucked on my tongue. It felt so good to have Jake do this to me. I needed more and apparently, so did Jake.

"Oh God, guys! Can't I be around for two seconds without one of you sticking your tongue down the others throat?" I heard someone complain but I wasn't ready to let Jake's lips go and he didn't make any move to stop. In fact, Jake growled against my lips and kissed me harder, with even more desire than before. I heard a groan and smiled against Jake's lips as he deepened the kiss.

"Seriously guys! Fuck!" Jake pulled away from my lips for a moment and then smirked, staring into my eyes.

"I didn't realize that you wanted to see us do such a thing!" I scoffed, pretending to be shocked. Embry, for he was the one that had interrupted, was staring wide-eyed and red-faced. He was _blushing_! I laughed heartily and he reddened even more. Man, werewolves aren't supposed to be embarrassed. This was priceless. Jake didn't even chuckle. His eyes never left my face. I suddenly felt the urge to kiss him so badly that it hurt to resist.

"No…I didn't mean that…I just…Oh God! Shit! Seriously, I can't handle you two looking at each other like that. You haven't even fucking imprinted!" Jake growled harshly and I gently stroked his cheek with my fingers to calm him. It worked and I kissed him softly. What was meant to be a quick, light peck on the lips turned into a long, deep kiss with neither of us willing to pull away. Embry cussed and I smiled into Jake's lips.

"God! Jake how could you do this to your best friend?" He protested. Jake pulled away only far enough so that our lips were only just touching.

"Actually, the only one that I am doing anything to is my Bella and, as a matter of fact, she is also my soul mate and I love her more than anything in the universe. I think that justifies my need for her, don't you?" Embry snorted and Jake looked away from me for a few seconds to say, "Or do you only see how unbelievably beautiful she is and how impossible it is to resist her? Because I know that you feel _that _part of Bella." His eyes narrowed and Embry blushed red again. What the hell? Did Jake just say that Embry liked me? What the _fuck_? I don't think so…there has to be something else going on that I don't know about. Yeah, that's it.

"She's mine," I heard Jake claim quietly before his lips crashed onto mine again. I clasped his face in my hands and kissed him harder, allowing him to part my lips and desperate to taste him the moment I did so. Why was Jake being this way towards Embry? He didn't need to stake his claim on me. I was already his, totally and completely, mind, body and soul.

Embry came up and stomped on Jake's foot. He gripped at me and cursed. Turning to glare at Embry, he was totally pissed off. I couldn't feel him shaking though. Usually, Jake would be on the brink of phasing right now. There wasn't even the slightest shudder though.

"What. The. _Fuck_!" He hissed. "You dickhead! Bella is _this close _and you're _trying _to piss me off? Are you fucking retarded? She could have been hurt!" I curled my arms around his shoulders to calm him. He still wasn't shaking, even though he was beyond angry. Embry suddenly realised what he'd done and looked like he'd wet himself. He started apologizing like crazy and looked like he was about to cry.

"Embry! It's alright! Jake would never hurt me but you were a dumbass." I said, hoping that my 'dress' wasn't showing anything that I would only ever let Jake see. Jake, noticing my awkwardness at our position, pulled me away from the wall and he put me gently onto the ground. He didn't release me though which made me feel warm inside. I longed so much for his touch.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I really didn't mean to put you in any danger. Honest to goodness I didn't!" I could see the honesty in his eyes, even if he did look down. My heart went out to Embry; he really did seem to feel terrible about what had happened. He'd only stomped on Jake's foot! Okay…so there was more to it but none of that actually mattered anyway. Everything was fine.

"Like I've already said, it's alright. No harm, no foul." Jake leant down and nibbled at my ear, causing me to moan in delight. Embry's face held a somber expression as he turned to leave. "Wait! Embry, why'd you come? You can't tell me that you actually _wanted _to see Jake and I like that." Embry turned around, smiling again. I smiled back, delighted that he didn't seem to be upset anymore.

"I just came to ask whether you would like to come to a bonfire tomorrow night. It'll be heaps of fun and I promise that I'll the there to protect you. Please come!" I looked to Jake and he seemed to see something that I didn't and that made me curious.

"We'd love to come. When, where?" Jake's expression was unreadable as he glared daggers at Embry. What the hell was going on here?

"It's down on the east beach, starts at six. See you there, Bella." Embry looked directly at me and then came to give me a kiss on the cheek. What the hell? Friends kiss each other on the cheek right? I hope so because otherwise, Jake is going to kill Embry.

The two stood there glaring at each other for a moment, Embry with a smug look on his face and Jake furious, until Embry turned and left, waving and giving me a wink before disappearing. I turned to Jake and his eyes were still angry, even though he tried to hide it.

"Baby? What's wrong? What was _with _Embry?" I asked three questions at the same time, none of which were what I wanted to ask most. Without warning, Jake leaned down and crashed his lips onto mine. I kissed him greedily as we became more aggressive. He moaned into my mouth and picked me off the ground so that I could wrap my legs around him again.

"Mmm, Jake." I moaned as he nibbled on my collarbone. I loved how Jake touched me, it felt so good. I needed his touch like I needed air. He chuckled into my skin and moved to kissing my throat. I threw my head back to give him better access and Jake continued, better then ever.

"Make love to me?" He whispered against my neck. I kissed him with parted lips to show my agreement and Jake started walking towards the house. Our lips never left each others as we made our way to his bedroom. Jake was already unbuttoning my 'dress' as we walked in the door and I was using my toes to push his jeans off slowly.

When we got to the bedroom, both of us were almost completely naked. That quickly changed as we both became fully nude and Jake laid me down on the bed before he lay down on top of me. I could see, hear and feel nothing but Jake as I moaned his name and we began.

*

The next morning, I woke up as Jake was getting out of the bed. He came over to me and I pretended to be asleep.

"Sleep well my darling, I wish I didn't have to go out this morning. I love you, honey." I felt his lips on mine and gave up on pretending. My arms went around his neck and I kissed him back. Jake moaned into my mouth and deepened the kiss, falling on top of me easily. He parted my lips and I welcomed his tongue into my mouth, really needing to taste him.

Too soon, Jake pulled away, sighing with a face scrunched up in annoyance. I looked at him with wide eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Now I really _really_ wish that I didn't have to go. I just want to be with you, baby. You and you only." I kissed him again and gently pushed him off the bed. He obliged and stood up, handing me another of his shirts. I took it gladly and moved to grab some clean underwear and a bra from my bag.

Getting dressed quickly, I turned around to see Jake staring at me. I looked down, hoping that I looked okay but Jake just slipped his hand underneath my chin and pulled my face up to meet his.

"I love you so much," He started before kissing me. "And…You're. So. Fucking. _Hot_. In. That. Shirt." He moaned between kisses. I smiled into his mouth and licked along Jake's lips. He tasted so good. I don't know how I could survive a whole day without him. That was impossible. Rachel is going to have to hold me back today. Even if Jake's on patrol, I don't think that I could handle being so far away from him for so long.

"Jake, baby. You have to go; I don't want to get you in trouble." He pulled away and sighed. "I don't want you to go either but you have to." I kissed him again and pulled away before I couldn't stop myself.

"I love you. I'll be here when you get back. You're all mine after today. I don't know if I can stay away for so long." I smiled sadly and looked straight into his eyes.

"I love you too. I'd be more worried about _me _running back here for you. I'm going to miss you so much, my Jacob." He kissed me again and we walked out of his room, hand in hand.

When we got outside, Jake turned to leave and then looked back at me with eyes full of emotion. I jumped into his arms and he kissed me like mad. We really needed air but I didn't care. I needed him more. I needed to feel his lips on mine and I needed to feel them forever. Jake growled against my lips and he deepened the kiss. I curled tighter around him and whimpered against his lips. Our tongues swirled around each others and I was lost to anything but him.

A low howl/growl came from the trees beside us and Jake pulled away long enough to say, "Give me a minute Embry. I can't go all day without this." And then he was kissing me again. I curled my hands through his hair and pulled our faces closer. After a while and a few more growls, Jake and I pulled apart slowly. Embry sure was around a lot lately. That's really weird but oh well.

"If I don't go now, Embry's going to drag me away and I don't want you to get hurt so I guess I have to go. I love you, my Bella." I looked down, sad and then sighed.

"I love you too. And you're all mine so don't you dare go meeting some other girl who's beautiful, smart and perfect. Got it?" Jake smirked and kissed me again.

"I already met her and she's right here in my arms, baby. I love you." One last needy kiss and Jake was gone, running slowly to the trees and looking back every few steps. I waved sadly and called out to him before he disappeared.

"I love you too, my Jacob!"

*

"So, you ready for today? It's going to be so much fun!" Rachel enthused. I smiled brightly at her. I actually _was _excited for the day out with Rachel. She was a really nice girl and I needed a distraction from missing Jake. "Thinking about Jake?" She must have seen my face fall. I nodded glumly.

"How can you handle being away from Paul for so long all the time? I'm struggling with just today!" She smiled at me. I really was going to like this girl. I could see us becoming very close.

"I try and do things to distract myself. Today will be good for both of us because I'd really like us to become closer. Plus, I need some new clothes. Being away from Paul means that we're both pretty _enthusiastic _when he gets back, if you know what I mean." I laughed.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." Jake had torn up some of my clothes too. We were fairly _enthusiastic _most of the time too. Rachel smiled at me and we kept talking. She was already one of my favourite people. So easy to talk to and definitely someone that I could talk to about anything. I felt like I could trust her with all of my secrets and she wouldn't even consider telling anyone. I really missed that in a person.

"I'm so glad that we met. I can tell that we're going to be really close. You're already becoming my best friend." Rachel smiled. Wow, she felt the same way I did. That was absolutely fantastic!

"I feel exactly the same way." I beamed. We laughed and talked more. It was mostly about our boyfriend's but that was okay. I think that we both needed to talk about them or we would go crazy missing them.

*

We walked around the shops for hours buying everything that we needed. At one point, Rach and I had gone into a huge shoe store and she'd insisted that I buy a pair of lace up black heels. I loved them and I was sure that they weren't too high so I could wear them without any trouble. I bought them and talked Rach into buying a pair of beautiful heeled boots that looked fantastic on her.

I bought some new jeans, nice blouses, a few gorgeous Summer dresses, shoes, skirts and undergarments. The trip was absolutely fantastic. I would usually tire of shopping but with Rachel, everything was so much fun and she wouldn't make me buy something if I didn't like it. When we were getting ready to leave, we suddenly remembered the bonfire tonight. Rach insisted that we buy something to wear and considering that I'd been wise with what I'd spent so far, I figured, why not?

There were a lot of good stores to look in but we just couldn't find what we wanted. Finally, we found a store that sold some really beautiful dresses. We decided to pick something for each other and parted to search. I looked through racks and racks of dresses but nothing seemed to be pretty enough for someone as beautiful as Rachel. I was getting worried that I wouldn't be able to find the perfect dress when I saw something absolutely perfect.

It was a tight, sleek and short dress in a fantastic black. It would look so hot on Rachel. The front was low but not too low and the skirt would hug her curves and make her look beyond hot. I grabbed the dress in Rachel's size and walked to the change rooms where she was waiting. We both had the dresses hidden behind our backs.

When I showed Rach her dress, she gasped in surprise and delight. She gave me a huge hug.

"It's _perfect_ Bella! I love it! Thank you!" I laughed and smiled shyly. She beamed and I handed her the dress. When she revealed mine, I was taken aback. It was a short, deep blue dress that was tight around the breast and stomach but it was looser around the bottom. It was strapless and would look absolutely amazing. It was wonderful! Perfect!

"Rach, I love it! Thank you!" I gushed and hugged her. She beamed and handed it to me. We both rushed to try them on and I was so excited as I did so. When I slipped the fabric over my head, it slid down my skin and into place. I pulled it up a bit so that I sat on the right place on my breasts and fixed the skirt before looking in the mirror. When I did, I gasped. I looked amazing. I couldn't believe that I was really that beautiful. Rachel worked _magic_. I pulled on my new lace up heels and walked out. Rachel's eyes widened when she saw me and mine did the same when I saw her.

She looked beautiful. I was right about the dress. It was perfect for her and she looked _beyond _hot. Paul wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her. I just hope that he wouldn't ruin the dress because he was a little too _enthusiastic_.

"You look so hot! I love that dress on you. Seriously, it is stunning!" Rach gushed. I smiled shyly and then looked at her dress again.

"You look amazing! Paul isn't going to be able to keep his hands off you. I can't tell you how good that dress looks on you!

We spent a bit more time tweaking a few things and finding Rachel the best pair of shoes to go with her dress and then we headed back to the car, completely shopped out. As we drove, I was practically bouncing in my seat. I had to see Jake. I just had to. I'd missed him so much today and even though I'd had a great time with Rach, I still wanted to see him more than ever.

Rachel laughed at my excited behavior and she told me just how much she missed Paul too.

"Don't worry, we'll see them soon. And tonight is going to be so much fun!" I smiled at her words. She was right. All I had to do was wait a little longer to see my Jake. If she could hold out to see Paul then I could hold out to see Jake. I just hoped that I could hold out long enough to get home and drop off my new things before seeing Jake.

**Whoot. This is my longest chapter yet! It's over 4200 words! Yeah! Let me know if you like the length and the chappy. Please Review. **

**All my love.**

**-Hucki. **

**xo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

I jumped out of Rach's car and took my bags with me. I had my dress for tonight, some new undergarments and my new lace-up heels.

"See you tonight! I'll swing by at five and we can get ready together!" I smiled i agreement and waved as she drove away. We'd had such a great time today, even if my mind was on Jacob for most of it, and we really seemed to understand each other. I smiled as I thought about how kind Rach had been to me. I really hope that we become even closer as time goes on.

Walking up to the door, I opened it slowly and walked inside. Before I could even register what was happening, I felt Jake's warm lips against mine. He was gripping tightly at my body, struggling to pull me closer as we kissed. I heard it as he kicked the door closed and pulled me up higher so that he could reach my face better.

We refused to let go of each other's lips as Jake walked into the lounge room and lay me down on the lounge. My legs curled around his and I buried my hands in his hair. Jake's tongue entered my mouth and I sucked on it eagerly.

Jake's hands roamed over my body and I moaned into the kiss. He smiled and I bit down on his lower lip. A grunt escaped his lips and Jake pushed his face closer to mine. We couldn't have let each other go if we had to because there was no way that either of us could walk away.

My mind was empty of everything but Jake. I wouldn't have noticed if the house came crashing down around us. The only thing that mattered was Jake and the fact that he was kissing me. His hands moving over my body, caressing me, sending waves of delight through me.

"Bella, mmm… my Bella." Jake mumbled into my lips. They tingled with delight as Jake spoke, "Never. Leave. Me. Again." He spoke between his kisses, something that I loved, and I gripped at him tighter. He must have missed me as much as I did him. He had to have.

My hands moved down his chest, over his perfectly chiseled abs and to the top of his pants. I slowly undid the button and then the zipper as Jake moved to undo the buttons of the front of his shirt, that I wore as a dress, and I curved my body against him. His lips moved to my neck as I gasped and moaned in delight. I loved it so much when Jake kissed my neck, and he knew it.

"Jake… God, I missed you." I panted as Jake's lips when down further. "Mmm…" I felt Jake smile into my skin and he whispered gently against my chest.

"I love you. I can't survive without you." I moaned and my eyes fluttered closed as Jake unclipped my bra and slipped it off before taking my nipple in his mouth. God, it felt so good.

"Touch me, Jake… everywhere." He growled against my skin and brought his lips to my mouth. We kissed aggressively and passionately and not once did we even pause. The need to breathe was secondary to the need to be with each other.

"Bella…Bella…God Bella!" Jake moaned into my lips, his tongue parting them once again. I whimpered softly and we kissed each other harder. Here was where I needed to be. In Jake's arms and God, I loved him. I pulled Jake's jeans down further and one of his hands moved up the inside of my thigh and in between my legs. My body responded as I arched against him and pushed my hips into Jake's crutch.

I heard him moan in delight as I ground against him. I felt his already bulging cock grow even more as I ground my hips harder on Jake's hardness. He was panting and I smiled into the kiss. He grabbed at my thighs and wrapped my legs around his waist before his hands moved back to my chest.

I fisted his hair as waves of pleasure erupted at Jake touching me the way that he was. He went to undo the last few remaining buttons and one of his hands slid up the shirt. I heard a cough and within a second, Jake had me pushed against the back of the couch and his back was pressed firmly against my front, protecting me from view.

"Dammit, ever heard of knocking you idiots? Can't you just leave us alone?" He seethed. I slid my hands up to his chest and pressed tighter against his back, my leg snaking around his waist. Jake started running his fingers along my thigh and noticeably calmed down.

"Yeah, we can see that you're _busy,_" Paul laughed, "But this_ is_ still Rachel's house and she and Bella _were_ supposed to get ready." I lay my head against Jake's shoulder, feeling him curl towards me. Rach smiled at me and giggled. She leaned into Paul and his arm curled around her thin waist.

"You mind if we break it up so that us girls can have some fun?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Oh they were already having fun…" Paul started but a glare from Jake stopped him mid-sentence. He faked gagging and then kissed Rachel on the cheek. I frowned teasingly and Rach threw something at my head. I ducked behind Jake and he caught it before it came anywhere near me. Kissing his neck, Jake moaned at the contact and was immediately on top of me again, kissing me fiercely.

Rach came up and hit Jake over the head with a shopping bag, making him growl. I kissed him once more and turned to Paul. Jake didn't move an inch as I asked, "What time does the bonfire start?"

"Six, and it's quarter past five now." He stated. I groaned and tried to stand up but Jake held me there, burying his face in my neck. His hands started to roam again but I started to re-button the shirt. Jake, unwilling to let me up, decided that he'd stop me from doing so as he chuckled into my neck.

"If you do not let Bella up now so that we can get ready, I will go and get Embry!" Rachel warned Jake. What was it with Embry? Why the hell would she go and get him? All the same, Jake froze. He cussed and growled angrily at Rachel before helping me to do up the necessary buttons. He insisted that I leave a few undone because it turned him on and I didn't fight it. I wanted Jake to like the way that I looked. I was completely his and I wanted him to know it.

Slowly, Jake pulled up off me and helped me off the couch. Rachel smiled and grabbed me by the hand, practically dragging me towards her room, my bags already in her hands.

"We've only got half an hour! Come on Bella!" She shoved me into her room, much to the protests of my darling Jacob, but before she closed the door, she said, "And you might want to have a shower, Jake! It'll help you calm down!" She giggled, closing the door and I stared at her, shocked. "What, you know how aroused he is. There's nothing but a cold shower that can help him without you." She giggled again.

We smiled and started to get ready, dragging out our clothes and various beauty products. I really hope that I looked good for Jake tonight.

**JPOV**

I sat back down on the couch, laying my head on the pillow that Bella had just been resting on. I needed her so badly but Rach had to come and drag her away from me. I could tell that Bella needed me too. She really didn't want to leave my arms and that made me feel good.

"Dude, you probably should have a shower you know." Paul stated dumbly, sitting on a different couch. I knew that he wouldn't be sitting on this couch ever again. I glared at him and then went back to my pillow. It smelt just like Bella's hair, strawberries, but better. It still wasn't as good as the real Bella but I couldn't change that. I just needed Bella right now. I needed her now and forever.

Giving up, I stood and started for Rachel's room. I could hear them going through bags so I knew that neither of them were undressed yet, meaning that I could sneak in and steal Bella without having to see my sister undressed. _That _would be awkward. Paul, damn him, came up and shoved me back onto the couch before I could really get anywhere. "You're not fucking going in there, man. Just sit and wait. Far out!" I growled and tried to push past him, before hearing someone's dress fall onto the ground. Dammit, I missed my chance.

I had to sit on the couch and think about my Bella for so long, even though she was only in the next room. Occasionally, I would hear Bella ask Rachel if I would like something that she was putting on and that drove me crazy. She was dressing up for me. God, I loved her. I was desperate to feel her lips against mine now and all I could do was hug her pillow and suffer in silence.

After what seemed like forever, the door creaked open and Rachel walked out. She was wearing a short, figure hugging black dress that made Paul simply drool over her. He stood, panting as she walked up to him, rocking her hips. I didn't even pay attention for long because the door opened even more as I stared at it and then Bella came into view. I gasped and my heart stopped. She was so beautiful. She was wearing the most amazing dress in a blue that suited her skin perfectly. The top half was tighter, accentuating her full breasts and flat stomach and from the waist down, the skirt of the dress hung loosely and floated over her creamy legs.

It was just short enough to be modest while seductive and she looked beyond anything I had ever seen. The lace-up heels that she wore added to her legs and made the look longer and, if possible, even more perfect. Bella wore a thin layer of foundation and some eyeliner to add definition to her eyes. The dark eye shadow drew me to her chocolate eyes and I stared into them for a long time.

Without realizing what I was doing, I ran straight up to Bella, grabbed her to me and crushed my lips on hers. She kissed me back as I gripped at her thighs, lifting her closer to me. I didn't care that I was even more aroused than before, or that my sister and her soul mate were watching as I did it, but I leant Bella against the wall and pushed into her even more. She moaned into my mouth and dragged me closer with her arms around my neck, fingers tangling in my short hair.

I heard rather than felt someone hit me over the head and turned to glare at Rachel as she stared at me in dissatisfaction. I was pissed but then again, I couldn't say that I didn't expect her to get snippy.

"You're ruining Bella's dress." She said grumpily.

"I don't care. If this is ruining Bella's dress, I like it." I said simply, turning back to Bella and kissing her again. Bells kissed me back Rachel kept beating my about the head with whatever she had in her hands. I finally gave up, too annoyed to ignore Rachel and held Bella in my arms as I turned around. She let her head fall into my neck and I walked out the door, motioning the others to follow.

We walked down to the beach together. Paul's hands slid all over Rachel's body, clearly appreciating the dress and he seemed to be lost in his imprint. I would have been angry that he was doing that to my sister, had he not caught Bella and I in the position we that we had been in earlier. I cradled Bella in my arms, letting her lay her head into my crook of my neck. Bella wasn't leaving my arms tonight, that I was sure of.

When we got to where the bonfire was, we headed through the trees towards the east beach.

"Jake, let me walk from here. I don't want to be in an awkward position in front of anyone with a dress this short." Bella whispered. I nodded and reluctantly set her onto her feet. I wrapped my arm around her waist and Bella leant into my arm. We saw the light of the fire before we actually reached the crowd and Bella leaned in closer. Just as we came into view of everyone at the bonfire, Bella rose onto her toes and kissed me softly. I smiled and returned the kiss. We both knew that we had to pull away before we got carried away.

I heard someone cuss and turned in the direction of the sound. Embry stood, wide-eyed, staring at Bella. His mouth hung open and he was practically drooling at her. I could see how turned on he was and stiffened. I sent him a glare that said 'She's mine, back off' but he didn't even see me; he was too caught up in Bella. He started towards us and Bella shook my arm gently. "What's wrong? Are you okay, baby?" She questioned, looking worried. I smiled at her, turning my attention to her beautiful face.

"Nothing could be wrong when I'm with you, love." I said, kissing her forehead. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you, my Jacob. You better not let me go tonight, I won't be able to survive." I beamed.

"I had no intention of letting you go. Trust me; I couldn't even if I wanted to. I need to be near you, you're my entire being. I love you too, more than anything." I kissed her softly, dragging her face to mine and deepening the kiss. I heard a groan but ignored it as Bella pushed closer to me. Her heels meant that she was much closer to my face and we could kiss much easier.

"Mmm… Jake," She whispered into my lips, eyes closed and looking absolutely stunning. I parted her lips easily and my tongue slipped into her mouth, desperate to taste her.

"We don't even have to stay if you don't want to. I think we could do something much more fun at home," I said softly, already moving us away from the crowd.

"You have to stay! Sam needs to see you, mate." Embry's voice broke through my thoughts and all my Bella-filled fantasies vanished to be replaced by anger. Right now I hated him. I hated him for interrupting the most amazing time in the world, time I spent with Bella, and I hated him for looking at Bella the way that he did. Bella looked up at me and smiled but I could tell that she was worried about me. My perfect Bella, always looking out for other people before herself.

"If Sam needs to see me, he can come and see me. I'm spending some much needed time with _my_ Bella after Sam made me stay away all day." I growled, tightening my arms around Bella. Bella appeared not to notice the stress that I put on 'my' and Embry pretended to miss it also. Embry's eyes never left her and I felt the jealousy start to build even more. Bella pressed back into me, welcoming my embrace and I nuzzled my nose into her ear. She giggled softly and kissed the tip of my nose.

"So Bella how was your day out shopping? You were missed a lot," Embry tried to start a conversation with Bella, clearly trying to get her attention. I growled low enough only for him to hear but he didn't even react. Fuck him. He was trying to flirt with my girl, right in front of me! I glared daggers at him as Bella thought about her answer.

"It was loads of fun with Rach, I can see that we're going to be really close, but I don't think that I can stand being away from Jake for so long again. I'm so drawn to him, completely empty when he's not around. I've never felt this way about anyone before. It's so odd, yet wonderful also." Bella's words mirrored what I felt perfectly. Pride, love and admiration radiated from both of us as she looked up into my eyes. I melted as I saw the pure love in her eyes. I leant down slowly, my thumbs tracing her cheeks and tinting them a slight pink.

"I love you Bella Swan, with all my heart and soul," I whispered and she replied with exactly the same words towards me. Just as our lips touched, I heard a growl of fury and turned towards Embry to see him looking thunderous, stepping forward as if to hurt us. Instinctively, I pushed Bella behind me and stepped between her and Embry. "Calm down, man. I'll kill you if you hurt Bella. Even a scratch and you're dead and gone." My eyes narrowed and Embry fumed even more. Bella shook behind me and I curled my arm around her to soothe her fear. It worked and she calmed down enough to form easy breaths.

"I would _never _hurt Bella. But I will hurt you, bastard!" He screamed, jumping towards me, shaking violently. In less than a second, I had Bella firmly against my chest and was running as fast as I could from Embry. When Rachel saw me, her eyes opened wide and she ran up to us. Bella hugged me tight as I set her on her feet. She was scared but not for herself, she was scared for _me_. She didn't want _me _getting hurt.

I kissed her quickly, "Rach, keep Bella safe. I have to deal with Embry right now and I promise I'll explain everything when I get back. I love you Bells, I'll be back." She tried to smile at me but it was only weak. I kissed her again, whispering reassurance and then took off into the woods, taking my shorts off as I flew into the trees. I left them at the edge of the woods and phased quickly. Embry's thoughts filled my head as I ran towards where he was.

_Bastard! You stupid fucker! How could you do this to me? ME! I'm your best friend! _He was well pissed, hurling insults at me as we both sprinted towards each other. I was faster and as soon as I got to him, I was on top of him.

_Embry, you idiot! Calm down, man. Calm down. _I tried to reason with him but he just became even angrier, sinking his teeth into my shoulder and trying to shove me off him. I didn't put up too much of a fight as he got to his feet and launched at me again.

_I love her! Bella is mine! I want her, you can't take her away! She should love me! _Fuck. I knew that Embry was attracted to Bella but now he was saying that he was in love with her? Oh God, this is not good. I had to calm him down. _You can't make me fucking calm down! You're parading the woman I love in front of me when you know that we are meant to be together, not you two. I love her, you have no idea how much I love her! _

_Embry, you need to stop. Clear your head, you're not thinking straight. Bella and I are soul mates, we were fated by the Gods to be together forever. Can you not understand that?_ Embry's response was to throw himself at me, intending to rip my throat out. I dodged him and turned back around just in time to see his murderous face as he sunk his teeth into my front leg, tearing a gash along almost its entire length.

I clenched my teeth, barely noticing the pain. _Embry, listen to me. This is crazy. You can hardly change what happens in life by tearing me apart. _I probably shouldn't have said that last part.

_No? Well I beg to differ. Tearing you apart means that you're dead and I can have Bella for myself. You don't treat her right, you know you don't. You'll never take care of her, you don't care. _He threw himself at me again, cutting a gash along my side with his claws. I would not fight back, I would not fight back.

_You won't fight for the woman you 'love'? Some love, Jake. You don't even love her! You don't take care of her! How can you be right for her? _He sneered, sending me over the edge.

_**Stop! **_I commanded and I was surprised at the Alpha voice in which I said it. Embry collapsed to the ground under the weight of my command, head bowed. I had felt Sam join us but he had not given the command. I had. Sam had tried to voice Alpha commands but they had not worked.

_I am no longer the Alpha of this pack. That duty lies with you, Jacob. The true Alpha has risen to the power his blood professes. _Sam's words, or rather thoughts, made question everything that I had previously thought. That would have to wait until later though, because I had to help Embry. He was my best friend and I couldn't let him suffer or do something her regret.

_Embry, calm down. You are acting on anger, not careful thought. Think straight, my brother. _I didn't not give an Alpha command, instead trying to get Embry to see reason and calm down naturally. He took deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself and it worked, his heart rate decreasing and his mind registering straight thought. He was still furiously angry at me but he would not attack me. I could hear Sam's doubt in his thoughts but I did not agree with him. Embry would not hurt me.

I phased back to human without difficulty and walked slowly up to Embry, who was still kneeling on the ground. I reached out my hand and, to the protest of Sam, I placed onto Embry's head. "You are not this man, my brother. Never would Embry Call threaten to kill his fellow brother and then act on his threat. Your anger is consuming you. Calm yourself and then phase back." He bowed his head and took heavy breaths as he shook his head to clear it. I smiled at him a he calmed until finally becoming human once more.

Sam phased back, handing me my jeans, which I pulled on gladly. He handed Embry what was left of his pants and Embry looked down, embarrassed at his outburst. My arm and shoulder were still gushing blood and I had to turn and pinch the wounds together for them to seal closed. When I started healing properly, I turned back to Embry. "I'm sorry. You are my brother but I cannot change my heart. Bella has it now and forever and neither of us is willing to change that. I will not compromise our relationship for anything."

Embry nodded at my words and lowered his eyes. I placed my hand on his shoulder and let him calm down before speaking.

"I'm so sorry Jake. I shouldn't have done that, I really shouldn't. It's just… I love her Jake. I won't stop fighting for her." I knew what he spoke was true but I couldn't do anything for him. I was not going to give up Bella, I would die for her but I would never leave her. Never.

"I understand Embry and you are forgiven. I truly am sorry that I can't help you. I would do anything for my brothers but giving Bella up or even _risking _hurting her is something that I could never even consider. She is my life and I am not going to leave her, ever.

"Perhaps you should head home? You need some new pants and I don't think that you should be around people that could be harmed if you phased in another burst of anger." Embry nodded slowly.

"Come back when you're calm. We're going to have a pack meeting later. We'll call for you." Sam said. Embry nodded and then turned towards his place.

"I'll be back, Jacob. And I mean it when I say I won't give up on Bella."

I watched as Embry walked away, eventually vanishing into the shadows of the trees. Sam's hand rested on my shoulder.

"You did what was right, Alpha." He smiled at me and then gave me a gentle shove towards the bonfire. I needed my Bella and he knew it. Muttering a quick thank you, I ran straight towards the beach. I'd never run so fast in my life. Bella Bella Bella. She was all that I could think about as I sprinted for dear life towards the growing light of the fire.

"He's hurt, I know he is… Rach, I have to go to him. I have to be with Jake, he's hurt. He needs me! Paul, don't…" I heard Bella's distressed voice. That pushed me faster until I saw her in Paul's arms, as if he was holding her back. Tears were welled in her eyes as she tried to move closer towards where I was running, it was the same place I had disappeared into the woods.

In seconds, I had Bella in my arms, crushing her against my chest. I kissed every part of her that I could reach, her hair, her ears, neck, face, eyes, nose, cheeks and finally, Bella's red, delicious lips. She kissed me back, her body melting against mine in our embrace. "Jake, I love you. Where are you hurt?" She panted, pulling from my lips for a moment to regain her breath and ask the question. The question was not _if _I was hurt but _where _was I hurt. She knew that I'd be injured even though she'd seen and heard nothing.

She saw the healing gash along my arm and shoulder before looking down to see the healing scars across my side. She gasped in terror and upset, "Jacob Black! How? Did Embry…?" I could see the confusion in her eyes. I didn't think that I needed to talk about it right now… Bella would come to the pack meeting tonight if possible. I just really needed her to be with me right now. Just be Bella. That's all I needed.

"Sorry baby, I didn't mean to fire all those questions at you. The main thing is that you're back with me. I need you so much. Love you." Those words were exactly what I needed to hear.

"I love you too, my Bella. I'll explain everything to you; I just need to hold you right now. I love you, I love you, I love you. Never leave me." My words were desperate and filled with desire and longing.

"I could never leave you, my Jacob. I love you too much…I'd die before I had to leave you. I can't survive without you." My lips found hers again as Rachel and Paul disappeared to let me have this time that I so desperately needed with my soul mate.

*

**Please review.  
No reviews = No updates.  
Much love.  
-Hucki.  
xo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, this chappy is short but neccesary. I hope that you like it.  
Review and let me know!**

**Chapter 11:**

**JPOV**

I carried Bella towards the fringe of the crowd, setting her down on my lap as I sat against a rock, cross-legged. She leant back into my chest as I ran a hand along her leg. She was so perfect; I just couldn't handle loosing her. Imprinting was said to be the best thing that could happen to someone but I knew that this, _this _right here was what life was about. And Bella was my life. Completely.

"I love you," Bella whispered, squeezing my arm. I kissed her hair, whispering, "I love you too, Bells. Forever." She smiled at my words and tilted her chin up. I pulled her face the rest of the distance to mine and pressed our lips together. My mind went crazy with longing and love. Bella was mine, and she was mine for as long as we lived.

She ran her fingers through my hair as I ran my hand along her thigh to her butt. Squeezing gently, I let my hand rest gently there as I deepened the kiss. My eyes fluttered closed and I ran my tongue along Bella bottom lip, savoring her delicious taste.

People started to move closer to the bonfire as the food was finished cooking. I caught the slightest scent of the meat but I didn't even feel hungry for food. All that I wanted was Bella. Nothing could tempt me anywhere near as much as Bella could. Nothing.

When Bella smelt the food, she pulled away slowly, leaving me begging for more. Without a word, I suffered as she tried to stand up.

"Where do you think you're going?" I whispered in her ear, pulling her back. She shivered in delight and came back to her spot on my lap.

"Aren't you hungry? I want to get you something before all of the food is gone. It's a pack bonfire, Jake. Five minutes and there'll be nothing left."

"Are you seriously hungry?" I whispered into her neck, running my lips along her skin, my tongue escaping slightly. She moaned as I nibbled on her collarbone.

"N-no…but y-you might be…" Bella trailed off, curling around me again.

"I'm only hungry for _you_!" I moaned before crashing my lips down onto hers. She responded immediately, allowing my tongue to slip into her mouth. My hands ran over her sweet body slowly, sending delightful shivers down her spine. Suddenly, Bella froze, unresponsive to my lips. I pulled away quickly, feeling the same fear and shock she was without even knowing why.

When I saw her face, I pulled her to my chest. She looked absolutely terrified. "Bells, baby, it's okay. I don't know what it is but I'll fix it. Everything's fine, I love you." I rocked her as she curled closer. Then, I suddenly understood. Without even turning towards the trees, I spoke directly to the one that I knew what standing there, watching Bella. "Embry, leave." I said, struggling not to use my Alpha tone.

Then, the most unexpected thing happened. Bella jumped from my arms, standing to face where Embry was standing, rooted to the spot.

"How could you?!? You hurt my Jake and then you come _back_! I can't believe you! Why would you do that to your BEST FRIEND? What could have possibly possessed you to hurt my Jacob? WHAT?" She screamed at Embry as he stared at her, shocked and looking slightly possessed.

"You." One word shattered what was left of my control.

I stood quickly, wrapping my arms around Bella and turning away. Bella gazed towards me, confused. I shook my head slowly and then a shadow of knowing flowed over her face. I braced myself for the confusion, even hurt but it never came.

"What. The. _FUCK!_" She screamed, turning towards Embry. "How the hell do you expect me to take that? Did you think that I'd come running into your arms like some obedient puppy? I. Love. Jacob. Black!"

My arms tightened around her at her last words and I heard Embry whimper.

"I love you!" He screamed at her and Bella froze. She went paler than even a vampire and then turned slowly, deliberately towards Embry. I could feel her anger, her complete fury. It was exactly what I was feeling. We were totally in tune and that would have made me ecstatic if it wasn't under these circumstances.

"You _love _me?" She hissed, containing her anger. I felt a fresh wave of anger pulse through me as Embry nodded, staring at Bella. At _my _Bella! To say what Bella did next surprised me, would be an understatement. Then again, everything that she had done towards Embry tonight was surprising.

Bella shook violently in fury. She looked up at Embry with dark eyes, darker than any vampire needing to hunt than I'd ever seen. Her arm muscle flexed as she took an aggressive stance. Embry didn't seem to notice as she prepared to strike, staring at her with eyes full of lust. A snarl erupted from somewhere and then I realised that I was the one that had released the sound. Embry broke from his trance and stared at me before coming to the same realization that I had.

Bella looked lethal and, as I took my stance behind her, I'm sure that I did too. She relaxed slightly as my arm wrapped possessively around her waist. "I love Jake. Jacob Black is my soul mate. If you do not leave right now, I am going to severely hurt you. Understand?" She seethed. Embry looked scared. I would have too if I'd seen my Alpha and his soul mate glaring at me with fury in their eyes, prepared to attack.

"Leave, Embry. Please. I can't take this, I need Jake. I'm sorry." We both relaxed at the same time, our hearts softening to him. He nodded and turned around, looking hurt. Everything changed when a girl seemingly stumbled into the bonfire. I felt everything change as Embry and the girl's eyes locked. Everything that was holding him to Bella shifted as they curled around the woman.

Their eyes stayed on each others as he caught her in his arms and held her there. I turned to Bella and we beamed at each other. She could see what had happened just as easily as I had felt it.

Embry had imprinted.

*

"I love you, you know that?" I whispered into Bella's ear. She pressed her mouth to mine gently, whispering her love into my lips. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Embry and his imprint, whose name we had learnt was Remmi, sitting on a log, staring into each other's eyes. They were happy. And I could already see the love in Embry's eyes being reflected in the woman's. It was odd how quickly an imprint had an effect on the couple but I was relieved to see Embry happy.

Hurting him was not something that I enjoyed but I would not allow anyone to try and take my Bella from me. Nothing and no-one would keep us apart.

"Mmm. I'm glad that everything is normal again." She smiled, tucking her head into my neck. I rubbed my hands up and down her back slowly, pressing my lips to Bella forehead. She was right, everything was prefect. Embry had apologized insanely for at least ten minutes before returning to Remmi and they hadn't been apart since.

I hadn't let Bella go at all and I wasn't planning on doing so. Everyone was laughing and talking, those who had witnessed our scene with Embry pretending that they hadn't. I smiled at the perfect time that the bonfire had turned into. Bella was in my arms, where she belonged, my pack and their loved ones were enjoying themselves and the fire was burning brightly on a clear and beautiful night.

The setting was perfect, the timing was perfect. All that I had to do was tell Bella exactly what I had been planning.

"Come of a walk with me?" I asked, rubbing my cheek against her head. She nodded and allowed me to lift her to her feet, curling around her possessively. My arms went around her shoulders as we started walking and Bella's hands ran up to my biceps. She kissed my arms and I curled closer to her.

The wind blew gently against us, giving me even more reason to hold Bella tighter. The waves gently caressed the sand as the moon lit up the emerald water. I couldn't have dreamed of a more perfect time. Mum or someone up in the starry heavens must be looking out for me because I couldn't have dreamt for anything more.

"Bells?" I whispered, as we came to the very same driftwood log that I had first realised what I felt for her at, when I had told her what the leeches were and revealed my legends. Where it had all begun.

"Yeah, love?" She looked up at me lovingly, smiling so brightly that I melted inside. I gestured for her to sit down and she did, looking straight into my eyes as if her gorgeous brown pupils could penetrate my soul. And they did, they already had. Since the day that I'd met her, Bella had owned my soul. I would do anything for her, no matter what it was. I could never deny her anything.

"Bella, I love you with everything that I have and more. You're my life. Nothing could change the way that I feel about you. Nothing." I paused, desperate to form coherent thought over my heart pulsing loudly in my ears. "I want you to know… I _need _you to know that I'm going to be here for you… forever. I love you with every fibre of my being and I'm going to spend the rest of eternity proving that to you."

Bella stared at me adoringly as I took a deep breath. Slowly, I lowered myself to one knee, pulling the black velvet box from my pocket. Bella gasped as I opened the box to reveal my mother's engagement ring. "Bella, love… will you make me complete in becoming my wife?"

The tears rimming her eyes spilled over as she leaned forward to cup my face in her hands. As the tears fell from her pale, soft cheeks, she pressed her lips to mine. The love, adoration and passion that we both felt boiled over in that gentle, lingering touch.

"Yes." One word changed my entire world. Tears fell from my eyes as I pulled her face to mine again, loosing myself in the feeling of our lips moving together perfectly.

I paused and took Bella's hand in mine, slipping the ring onto her finger. The diamond sparkled on it's golden band, standing out proudly against Bella's pale skin. She beamed at me, still crying, as I stood, placing a hand on both of Bella's hips.

"I love you." We both whispered at the same time before we both reached forward and wiped each other's tears away.

The feeling of Bella's hands on my skin was heaven. We moved our faces closer and closer until our lips met. Everything around forgotten, I leant into Bella as she wrapped tighter around me. I was in heaven. Pure ecstasy.

*

As we walked back to the bonfire, my hands on Bella's hips and our fingers entwined, we were blissfully happy. I let my shin rest on her head as we walked back into the crowd. Billy caught my eye and smiled. He knew and I'd already received Charlie's permission. Other than we four, no-one else knew of my plans to propose.

Dad wheeled up to us and whispered, "Congrats kids! I couldn't be happier!" He hugged Bella warmly before patting my back and beaming at us. "I honestly can't believe that you two aren't an imprinted couple. The way you act…I wish you could see it too." He said to us. When we looked at him curiously, dad explained.

"Whenever one of you moves, even slightly, the other mirrors the movement. When Bella was hugging me, you had a hand possessively on her lower back, without even realizing it. You feel the same emotions, and I don't believe that you've even experienced a real fight." Bella and I looked at each other, thinking. At the same time, we smiled and tightened our grips on each other. "Exactly what I mean. " Dad said proudly. "Soul mates. That's what you are. That's what it all means. You're soul mates."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**JPOV**

"Oh my GOD! You're ENGAGED!" Rachel screamed, running towards us. As soon as she said it, Emily and Kim were in front of us too, squealing excitedly. It would have been funny to see Emily acting so immature but Bella was at risk of being trampled. She was practically jumped on by the three girls as they hugged her fiercely. I growled softly and grabbed my Bella up into my arms, slightly turning away from the girls in front of me. Bella leaned into my embrace as Rachel pouted.

"Hey macho man, let us have some Bella." She whined, poking me in the rib. I held Bella tighter and shook my head slowly. "No way! I want my fiancé to stay in one piece." Their eyes sparkled as my words confirmed all their questions. I winced, covering Bella's ears as I prepared for the squeals. They came. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! You're getting MARRIED!" "I can't believe it! How sweet!" "I'm getting a sister! Bella's going to be my sister!"

When they'd finished their screaming, I uncovered Bella's ears and she smiled at me, pushing her head into the crook of my neck. I sighed contentedly and closed my eyes, rocking her gently. "Hello! We want details! Don't you dare ignore us!" Kim growled. I laughed, opening my eyes. "Yes, we're engaged, no, we haven't set a date, yes, Charlie has given me his blessing and no, I'm not putting my Bella down again." I said, answering all of their unspoken questions. "I think that answers every question you were going to ask. Now if you'll excuse us..." I trailed off, turning to walk away.

"Wait!" I turned around so see Emily smiling hugely at us. I raised my eyebrow in question as she spoke. "Can we see the ring?" Bella giggled, kissing my neck, and she held out her hand to them. As if on cue, they all gasped at the sight of the ring. Bella smiled at me brightly, the slightest shade of pink tinting her cheeks. "It's perfect!" Emily gushed, smiling hugely. I beamed at Bella and she snuggled even more into my arms. After a while of ogling at Bella's engagement ring, I decided that I wanted some time with my Bella alone.

"Sorry kids but I really would like to spend some alone time with my fiancé. So, we're going to leave you all to it..." I quickly escaped the girls and carried Bella away to the water. I let the water lap at my bare feet as I gently swayed, rocking Bella in my arms and refusing to let her down. "I love you." I whispered, holding her tighter, protecting her from the chilly sea breeze. "As I love you."

Slowly, I leant down, pressing my lips ever so slowly to hers, savouring the sweet taste of her lips on mine. As my tongue slipped into her mouth, my eyes fluttered closed and I deepened the embrace. It was so perfect, standing here with my fiancé in my arms, kissing her with all the love that I felt for her perfect being. She was my soul mate and no matter what tribal magic bound the other wolves to their imprints; I felt exactly the same for Bella. She was my soul mate, I was sure.

***

I ran quickly into the trees, desperate for my patrol to finish just as quickly as it had begun so that I could take Bella to my 'set-up' in the trees. Pulling off my jeans quickly, I tied them to my ankle and phased immediately. My thoughts of Bella, particularly the night that we'd gotten engaged, filled the minds of Sam, Quil and Embry. _Man, thanks for the visual! _Embry complained, referring to my passing thoughts about Bella and my most recent 'sleepover'. I quickly cleared my thoughts of Bella and apologised to the guys. _Okay, I'm on the North through to the East Beach. Sam, Quil, look into where she broke through last time. Embry, you're on the South through to West border. Anything new, report it immediately. Go._

We quickly took off in different directions, searching for a fresh scent from the leech. I ran along the borderline of the trees, scenting the undergrowth and the trees for any sign of the monster that wanted my Bella. Nothing would hurt her and if that leech got anywhere near Bella again, I'd rip it apart faster than the freaking thing could figure out who she was. I was fast approaching the place that I'd moved everything that I needed to. I couldn't wait until I was able to take my Bella here and stay with her, uninterrupted, for the longest I'd been able to since I'd first phased. And no bloody leech was going to keep me from making Bella feel as special and as perfect as she was. She wouldn't get anywhere near my Bella ever again. As far as I was concerned, anywhere that bloodsucker was, was too close to my Bella.

Growling softly, I kept going, leaving nothing in my path unchecked. I was dedicated to finding this freaking leech and tearing her apart, dedicated to keeping my sweet, innocent Bella from harm. As I travelled, I heard some of the other's thoughts as they patrolled too. _Remmi said she loves me. I can't believe that I've found someone who loves me! And she accepts me for what I am! I can't believe it! Remmi loves me! _Embry's happiness at his imprinting filled me with joy and content. All the older pack members had found their soul mates. We all had a bond with someone that we would spend of the rest of our lives doting on.

"_Claire Bear, sing for me, please" _I saw a memory filtering through Quil's thoughts. _"Qwiwl, what do you want me to sing?" "Can you sing me 'You are my Sunshine'? Please, sweetie. Am I your sunshine?" _As I heard Claire's soft voice start singing, I tuned out of Quil's mind, ignoring his private thoughts. Sam was thinking of Emily and their impending wedding and I chose to give him privacy and not intrude on his thoughts. Smiling internally, I kept up my pace, letting my task take me so my mind didn't wander to Bella and our private memories.

I got to the spot that I wanted and phased back, ready to set everything up. I pulled out the shade sail and hung it from the tree trunks, making sure it was steady. Then, I pulled out the blankets, cushions, silk sheets, candles, everything. I'd brought everything that I thought Bella would want so that I could make this night with her as special as possible. Everything was white and Bella blue.

When things were finished, and the 'rookies' phased to take over the patrols, we all moved to phase back and return to our imprints. Just as I was about to phase, I caught wind of Sam's thoughts and agreed to speak with him privately. If it was about Bella, which I wasn't positive it wasn't, then I wouldn't be overly pleased with his invading of my personal life. But Sam was my Alpha for a long time and I had the upmost respect for him.

I phased back, pulling on my dark jeans, a pair that Bella loved. Sam came out of the trees wearing a pair of cut offs, and walked up to me slowly. I ran my hands through my hair, a gesture that Bella loved, and waited for Sam to speak. "Jake, mate. Look, I really wanted Emily to be the one to ask you this but she thought that I should so yeah, I guess, here I am." I raised my eyebrow at him in question and he just chuckled nervously.

"Okay, okay. Well, you and Bella being engaged now, and Emily and I planning on marrying soon, made Emily think about some things." He paused and I just waited for his explanation. "Yeah, and Emily, well, she thinks that maybe, if you and Bella wanted to... we could do a double wedding thing? Like, we combine our weddings?" I'm sure that I stared at him for a few moments, taking in what he had said. When I'd finally recovered myself, I smiled. Bella would love the idea, I'm sure she would.

"I'll have to ask Bella, but I'm sure that she'll love the idea. That is, if you're okay with it?" Sam smiled just as brightly back at me. Come on, I want my Bella. Come on. "Of course. Anything that Emily wants, I want." My smile grew and we shook hands as my mind wandered to my Bella, waiting for me to come home to her. She was at Sam and Emily's, no doubt insisting on helping to cook for the pack. She was too good to us. We both knew that we wanted to get back to our partners quickly so we didn't waste time chatting, we took off straight away. I burst through the door first, whacking Paul in the back of the head. He scowled at me, looking angry, but as soon as Rachel's hand rest on his cheek, he was instantly calm.

Sam came into the house after me, laughing happily as he made his was over to Emily. I turned my head quickly, until my eyes came to rest on the most magnificent angel in the world. My Bella raced into my arms and I scooped her up, pressing my lips to hers immediately. We were going to spend all night together, just her and I, and it was going to be perfect. I'd put too much into this for it not to be.

**

**BPOV**

"Jake! I can walk on my own!" I pleaded, as he carried me between the trees. Ordinarily, I'd be afraid to go into the woods, but with Jake with me, I knew that I was safe. He would protect me from anything, not that I had to be afraid of anything getting to us while the pack had La Push and Forks so thoroughly protected. Even with Victoria out to kill me, I was still relatively calm. I hated the fact that the pack put themselves in danger, though. That was something that I could never fully accept.

"I know you can, but I want to carry you. That way, I'm closer to your heart." I giggled and nuzzled his neck with my nose, placing a lingered kiss there. The warmth of his skin sent tingles of delight around my body, warming me. I heard a soft moan escape his lips and that encouraged me to continue to tease him. I slowly, gently placed my hand over his heart, to feel his reactions. Slowly, I turned my body and wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, pressing against his bare chest. Jake's walking slowed slightly as he tried to keep his eyes on the path.

Chuckling slightly to myself, I decided to play with him, to distract him. Sliding my foot up the inside of his leg, goose bumps started forming along my path. Letting my tongue slip out from between my lips, I sucked at Jake's earlobe, gently stroking the inside of his legs with the top of my stilettos. I heard a deep moan and felt it run up his neck as his arms tightened considerably around me.

"Bella..." It felt so good to hear him say my name. "Bella...God Bells, that feels so freaking good... Oh, Bells, we're here." I hardly heard what he said but when the words sunk in, I stilled, body freezing in excitement. Quickly, Jake covered my eyes and slid me out of his arms and onto the forest floor, while still keeping a firm grip around my waist.

"Don't let me fall, Jake. I'm wearing heels remember?" I reminded him needlessly. Even as I was saying this, I felt his arms tighten around me. "I would never let you fall, honey." He whispered softly against my neck, a silent moan escaping my lips.

We walked a few steps and then I heard his soft, husky voice again, "Ready?" I simply nodded, his voice and simply his closeness driving me insane with longing. He slowly removed his hands from my eyes and I gasped at what was in front of me.

**EPOV (dun dun DA)**

Bella. She was all that I could think about. Everything. When I'd left, I felt myself break apart. I wasn't me anymore. I wasn't Edward. I was an empty shell, a shattered soul, cursed to suffer eternally. And it was all my fault. I'd left her. I'd done this to myself; I'd broken up what was left of my heart and then gone to my own personal hell as I walked away from her. She was mine and I pushed her away.

I wanted her back. I needed her, in every way possible. I ached to have Bella back, she was mine. The thought of her in some mere human's arms made me angrier than anything else in the world. I should never have left, it was the worst decision I'd ever made in my life. It wasn't better for me that I left her alone, I couldn't. She was _mine _and no-one else's. I wanted her back as fast as possible. She had to take me back. She _had _to love me still.

Her name played over and over in my head as I ran, as fast as possible, towards my old home. Towards Forks. Towards Bella. She would be mine and mine alone. Forever.


End file.
